Finding Her Destiny
by LuckyandSamTrueLove
Summary: After saving the world Buffy Summers get sent back in time to 1899. She makes friends with the Newsies and makes friends and finds loves. And she finds out where she belongs and who her true love is. Will she get home to 2007 or does she even want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I have to say this lol. I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Newsies.

Notes: This is set at the end of season two when Buffy just turned 17 and she did sleep with Angel but she also was with Spike at one point in time and no one but her or Spike know it, she ended up with after Angel turned evil. They turned to each other for comfort and found love instead but he knew he could not be with her because of his nature and he did not want to hurt her by having to kill to live she desreved a normal life. Okay that is all you need to know for the story enjoy the story.

Seventeen year old Buffy Summers looked at the bus and back toward town. Her life was gone here, she had to kill Angel her first real love, then her mother kicked her out, and her Spike left town with that hoe Drusillia. She wanted to hate him for tha but she could not she loved him to much to hate him. She had packed up all her clothes and special items and left a note to her mother and friends explaining things.

She had been to see her friends one last time. She watched them walk into Sunnydale High without her and she knew that she would never have that again. And they can be safe now with her gone and can lead a normal life again. She would miss them everyday they have become her family and she would miss her mother more then ever. She sighed and got on the bus leaving her life behind. She was taking the bus to L.A. and then getting another bus that goes to New York City.

When she got off the bus in L.A. she got a meal as she waited for the next bus to catch. She found a small diner that was a hole in the wall and sat at a back booth and ordered a buger and fries and coke. As she was eating she saw some guys check her out and they looked about her age and cute normaly she would flash them a smile this time she just ignored them. Buffy ate as quick as she could so she would not miss her bus. She paid for her food and laid down the tip and grabbed her duffle bag and jogged back to the bus station.

She was relieved when she saw the bus was still there. She had a few mintues to spare so she bought a few magazines and got on the bus. She put her duffle bag on the rack above her and settled in her seat magazines on her lap. She glanced through the magazines and soon the bus rumbled to life and started to move. Buffy knew she had to stay away or else she would remember the past few days.

But she was fighitng a losing battle and soon gave into sleep. Immediatly Angel poped up in her dream as her Angel and thanked her for what she did. Then he morphed into Angelus and they began fighting like they did that night. And this time she lost and he bite into her neck and he forced Spike to change her into a vamipire. When she woke up Angelus killed Spike in front of her and then raped her. She woke up in a sweat it was her worst nightmare she has had to date. She knew it was not a prophetic dream since Angel was dead and Spike was off hoellia. Buffy glanced around to make sure that no one saw that she woke up. She so did not want to answer any are you okay questions.

It took a few days to reach New York City, and she stepped of the bus happy to be so far from Calinforina and her past and her pain. She sighed and looked around. She barely had any money so she needed a job first. She got a newspaper and glanced through it and she did her job hunting. A few hours later she found a job waitressing and she realized she had no money for a place to sleep. She would do what she had to do to survie.

Buffy Summers was going to be living on the street for a bit. She found a nice warm dry spot and settled down for sleep. That night she dreamed of boys her again selling news papers and one caught her eye. It was like she was drawn to him she felt the sunlight on her face and woke up and shook her head. Something was different though.

When she looked down she gasped and saw she was in a long tan skirt, black high heeld granny boots, and a white shirt that had long sleeves and buttoned up to her neck. Her blond hair was up in a chigon and she had on a hat. She stood up and grabed her bag and wondered what happened.

"Welcome Kid" Whistler said stepping out of the shadows. He kept his distance knowing she would freak when she found out what was going on. "You made it okay that is good."

"Where am I?" Buffy demanded. "Whistler what the hell is going on?" she growled out.

"Well kid you are back in time" he said. "Your back in i would say I believe 1899 yes 1899" he said to her. "Oh and it is March so that is why it is warm."

"What I can't be" she said and paniced. This would only happen to her it seemed like this stuff only happened to Buffy Summers. "Why am I here?"

"Well you are here to follow your destiny. You did your job back in your time Kid" Whistler told her. It was harder for some people to transition to a new time the few times he had seen it in his life. "Your here to follow your true destiny and fine peace." 

"You mean I belong here and this is where I will find peace?" Buffy asked slowy.

"Yep you got it girly. You don't have to slay unless you want to you can be a normal girl" Whistler said knowing she would be happy. "Here is some stuff for you" he threw her a big envelop.

Buffy opened the evelope and saw a key and money. "What is this for?"

"The money is for you to live and that key is to your place. We figured you died for us you deserve happines and a break. And you can have it here, you are still Buffy Summers but you moved her from Maryland" he said. "Oh and your parents passed away so you are on your own. That is all you need to know. Now your apartment is a few blocks over thrid floor second door on the right" he said. "I will check in on you" he said and dissappered.

Buffy watched him dissapper with so many more questions. A part of her was mad to be here but a part of her was so happy to be here to get away from her job of dying at young age. She would see how she liked it and if she liked when Whistler came back she would stay if not she would ask to go back. She left the ally carrying her stuff which was her bag plus a suitcase. She found her place easy enough and got settled in. After unpacking and getting use to the now shower thing, she figured out how to live and knew she could do it. She even saw some stuff rom home and smiled a few things to remind of who she is even her weapons for emergencys.

Buffy left her place and went in serach off food. She had a few dollars in her pocket of her skirt and headed down the street. She smiled and said hi to everyone that did it to her first. She came across a place and went in. It was full of boys some her age, some older, some younger. She blushed as they looked at her and found a place to sit and ordered some food. She looked up when she saw shadow of her. It was a tall guy with brown hair and kind eyes he had red bandana around his neck.

"Jack Kelly or yous can call me Cowboy likes everyone else, and you are miss?" Jack asked and took off his black hat. He and the rest of the boys were wondering who this blond angel was.

"Buffy Summers nice to meet you Jack Kelly " she smiled at him as she sipped on a coke. He could tell that she was well breed the way she talked she was not from New York.

"So's you just moved her I bet. I knows all the goils in this here place and you are new Buffy Summers" he said and sat down across from her and proped his feet on the seat next to her.

"Yes I moved here a few blocks away, my parents recently passed away" Buffy explained. She was glad she remembered what Whistler told her.

"Well welcome to New York. Hows about you meet my friends" Jack waved them over. "That there is Racetrack better known as Race, Crutchy, Mush, Bulments, Boots, Mush, Kid Blink, and Dutchy" he said naming the guys at the table. "These are are the Manhattan Newsies the best after Brooklynn of course" he siad proudly. "Boys this her is Buffy Summers she just moved here."

Buffy said hi to each one and soon they were all talking like they were old friends. They accept Buffy like she was family and she was grateful for that they also told her to avoid. "Excuse me a moment" she said and stood up. She bumped into someone and gasped thinking it was the guy in her dreams. "Sorry I didn't see you" she said.

"Its okay Ise don't mind being ran into by a beautiful goil" the boy said. He had the kind of voice that sent shivers down her spine. "Jackie boy didn't knowes youes added a goil to the mix" he said looking at Jack Kelly.

"Wese didn't she is new here today wese were welcoming her. Buffy Summers that there is Spot Conlon king of Brooklynn leader of the Brooklynn Newsies."

"Nice ta meet ya Buffy Summers" Spot said and smiled. She felt a tingle go up her spine and she blushed. Spot thought she looked even better blushing espically since it was him that did it. He got a secret thrill from the fact that she seemed to blush only because of him not the others that meant that she didn't find them as more then friends.

Suddenly Buffy felt her being jerked into some apes arms. She glared up at the guy that looked a few years older then her and he had what looked like his brother with him. "Well Jackie Boy I sees you got a pertty goil here howes about wese get to know her before you." Before she could struggled a fist came out of nowhere and she was jerked into arms of one Spot Conlon and was staring in his eyes almost in a trance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclamer I do not own The Newsies or Buffy the Vampire the idea of the Story is just mine

_Previously ..._

_"Nice ta meet ya Buffy Summers" Spot said and smiled. She felt a tingle go up her spine and she blushed. Spot thought she looked even better blushing espically since it was him that did it. He got a secret thrill from the fact that she seemed to blush only because of him not the others that meant that she didn't find them as more then friends. _

_Suddenly Buffy felt her being jerked into some apes arms. She glared up at the guy that looked a few years older then her and he had what looked like his brother with him. "Well Jackie Boy I sees you got a pertty goil here howes about wese get to know her before you." Before she could struggled a fist came out of nowhere and she was jerked into arms of one Spot Conlon and was staring in his eyes almost in a trance._

Before Buffy could say anything she felt herself being jerked back into the apes arms. Spot reached for her other arm and tried to pull her back to him. She had enough of that. She growled and looked at both of them. "Listen I am human not a toy that stretches" she said matter of factly. She pulled her arm out of Spots and then looked up at the jerk. "Listen I don't know who you are nor do I care but let me go now" she had a warning tone in her voice.

"I am Oscar Delancy and this is my brother Morris wes is going to treat you real good" he smirked. He always got what he wanted and he wanted this blond beauty and she would be his.

"I don't think so" Buffy growled out. "Now let me go" she said. "You have three seconds" she said to him harshly. She slowly counted 1, 2, 3. When he didn't let go he pushed her to far. She brough her fist back and punched him in the face. He let her go and grabed his cheek. "I told you" she said smartly and straigthened out her clothes.

The guys laughed so hard that some had tears in their eyes. Spot had a smirk on his face as he watched the whole time. This girl was special and she just proved it. She may look like a lady but she could hit like a man, that meant she could take care of herself. The guys loved seeing the Delancy's beat by a girl. "I believes youse just got showed up by a goil" Jack said to them smirking.

"Don't worry we will be back and you will pay little girl" Oscar glared at Buffy. Morris glared and did not say anything to her but he would get her back for what she did to oscar.

"Oh I promise to make it hurt worse next time" Buffy said sweetly and waved her fingers at them as they left. "Teach those apes to mess with a girl" she said and sat down and crossed her legs. She looked at her nails and then looked up at the guys that sat back down. They were staring at her not saying a word. "What?" she asked inncoently.

"Youse just hit the Delancy's no womans ever did that" Mush said amazed.

"Yeah well he got to fresh treating me like I am some property. No man manhandles me unless I like them" she said matter of factly.

Spot smirked and put a arm around her proud of her. It was like he was proud of her in away thinking that is my girl. He had to admit she truely intrigued him and he wanted to know all their was about her.

"That includes you to Spot" she said and moved his arm from around her. She liked these guys and some were cute yes and her age but she wasn't ready for romance just yet.

"Wheres did you learn ta do that?" Jack asked the girl. He thought she was to small and danity to do damage but she did. And in that instant she became a good friend of Jack Kelly's, his sister, he would watch out for her.

"Lets just say that I am not your typical woman and leave it at that. I can be a woman but I don't take to being messed with or being treated as property instead of human. That is when the she cat in me comes out with my claws bared" she said and took a sip of soda.

"Ise will remember that" Spot said. "Ise am sure so will the others" he saw every nod and he looked at Jack and he kenw what is friend was thinking. Jack has let her into the small family of his closet friends in the newsis. And the more he thought Spot decided he liked her and thought she was beautiful and he wanted her for himself and he would get her.

"Well that is good because that isn't the worse damage I can do" Buffy told him them sweetly. And I have done worse I have had to kill to live she thought to herself. She thought of what it was like killing Angel her first love and it hurt bad same as it hurt to know Spike left with Dru. She was mad at Spike for leaving with her he was suppose to stay with her.

After they ate they showed Buffy around and Spot even stuck around till evening. When it was getting dark he headed back to Brooklyn, the others went to the lodgehouse and Buffy walked to her place. She thought of how she made friends so quick here and how they asked questions about some of the stuff she said but didn't probe her for deeper answers. She sighed and got dressed in a long white nightgown and sat on the fire escape and looked at the stars. It felt good knowing she did not have to go out and Slay unless she wanted to. She would if she felt restless but she wouldn't do it full time. She would enjoy being a normal girl. She silently thanked Whistler and the powers that be for this.

The next day she woke up at dawn and made herself some breakfast. And when she was done she took a quick shower and got dressed. She choose a long light blue skirt and a ivory colored shirt and put on her boots. She pulled her hair up and curled it a bit and grabbed her small purse. She wanted to see where she would be buying food and all. She found a little market and wandered around and gathered some fresh veggies to make soup for dinner and some bread. As she was leaving she bumped inot Race.

"Hey Race" she smiled. "Where are you off to?"

"The races of course" Race grinned and chewed a bit on the end of the cigar he had. "If youse need me you can find me there" he told her.

"Well good luck at the races I am sure you will" she said. "Here for good luck" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks that has to bring me luck" he grinned. He thought she was beautiful but he also know that she saw him as a friend and that was fine by him. He was lucky to have a beautiful woman as a friend that was for sure. "I will see ya" he said and waved and was off again moving into the crowd.

Buffy carried her basket in the crook of her arm. She knew that she would be able to make food and something told her she would know how to sew. She went into a fabrics store and found some pink and white and she decided to get it. And then she found some different shades of green and ivory and robins egg blue. After she left she went and got some ice cream. She sat down in the cool air and began licking her cone.

"Hey ya" a voice said in her ear. She turned and smiled when she saw Jack Kelly. "I would pay for your ice cream but I don't have the money" he grinned.

"That is no problem here let me get you one" she quickly ordered Jack a cone and smiled at him. "You and your friends are great to welcome me like you have" she said to him. "Espically when I don't explain alot" she laughed.

"It is cool I get a good vibe about you" he told her honestly.

"Well that is good" she said. They talked a bit and she walked with him while he sold papers and she learned how he did it.

The months flew by that she got to become even better friends with them all. She saw Spot once every few weeks since he didn't have much time to get to here from Brooklyn. She settle in a routine up early breakfast and would meet the guys at the newspaper pick up place. And then she would more then likely spend the day walking with Jack and talking ot him. She even sold a few papers on her own uses her women ways. And one morning they all met someone and things started to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer and The Newsises they Belong to Joss and whoever else and The Newsies belong to Disney.

**Chapter Three**

_Previously on Finding Her Destiny..._

_"Well that is good" she said. They talked a bit and she walked with him while he sold papers and she learned how he did it._

_The months flew by that she got to become even better friends with them all. She saw Spot once every few weeks since he didn't have much time to get to here from Brooklyn. She settle in a routine up early breakfast and would meet the guys at the newspaper pick up place. And then she would more then likely spend the day walking with Jack and talking ot him. She even sold a few papers on her own uses her women ways. And one morning they all met someone and things started to get interesting._

That morning it started out like it usually did. She met up with them at the news paper pick up place and they started getting into it with the Delancy's. Jack took off getting Morris's hat and he ran into a dark hair guy. They exchanged a few words and Jack was off again. Buffy was laughing with the rest of the newsies as she watched the chase. By the time Jack got back to the game and climbed up it the bell rang to indicate the start of work. He jumped down and walked in first. Buffy walked in with the rest of the newsies. She sat down on the platform while the rest got in line.

"100 papes" Jack said and put down his money. He got the papers and sat next to her. Then Race got his papers and took the spot on Buffy's other side.

"Any good stories?" Buffy asked the two of them.

"It says here a baby born with two heads" Race said his cigar hanging out the side of his mouth. "Must be from Brooklynn" he said and laughed. Buffy and Jack smiled along with him.

She glanced over Jack's shoulder and looked at the paper as he flipped through the pages. "Hey Race Brooklynn is not so bad" she threw a piece of paper at him.

"You are just say that since you are sweet on Spot" Race said to her and glanced at her. They all knew they liked each other they just not have told each other that yet. They were waiting for it to come one day soon.

"I am not" Buffy said her cheeks going red. "We are friends and that is it. I am not dating anyone ever I told you I had to bad break ups" she said. She did tell them that she had fallen in love twice and got her heartbroken by them twice and she said the first was him turning on her and treating her bad the second she was left to go back to the ex.

While they were talking Jack had invited a young boy to sit on the other side of him. And was talking to him. He found out the young boy's name is Les and his brother was David. They were the boys he ran into that morning.

"I asked for 20 papers and there is only 19" a voice said suddenly. Everyone turned and looked as Weasel went red.

"Are you accusing me of cheating you" Weasel demanded a mean look on his face.He didn't like this kids they all thought they were cock young men. This one was different then other dressed better but still the same thing.

Jack jumped up and went and casualy counted the boys papers. "He is right Weasel there is only 19. But its not your fault Morris can't count that high with his shoes" he smirked and laughed. That caused everyone including Buffy to laugh when Morris lunged at the bars that sepearted him from Jack almost growling. "Hey Race spot me two bits."

"Sure" Race said. He threw Jack the coins and grinned.

"Another 50 papes for my friend" Jack said. And they were passed under the bars to David. Now that things were calm it was back to normal. Race jumped to the ground and helped Buffy down. They began walking with Jack.

"Here I don't want your papers" the dark haired young man said pushing the papers back into Jack's hand.

"Every newsies wants more papes" Jack said. Soon the ones that had their papers were surrounding them. Buffy was behind him with Race and Mush watching the scene unfold.

"I don't now here you go" David said insisting. He did not understand why this boy helped him out anyway. He could do just fine on his own, he could make enough money till his father got better and got his factory job back.

"Call it investment" Jack said and looked back at Buffy and Race then turned to face them again. "Call us partners" he said and chewed on a piece of straw.

"Partners I don't think so I don't even know you" David said. He felt someone tug on his shirt and saw his brothers.

"They call him Cowboy" Les said to David.

"That among other things but I am Jack Kelly that is the name my mudder gave me" Jack said and grinned. Smart kid there that Les. "So partners 50/20" he said looking at them.

"No 50/50" David said.

"60/30 and that is my final offer" Jack said. He waited for a answer from this David. He liked the little brother he was sure he would like David once he got to know him, if he would let Jack get to know him of course.

"You are passing up a once in a lifetime oppurtunity" Crutchy said. "To be with Jack is to be with the best."

"Then why does he need me if he is the best" David said. Suddenly the crowd began whispering the boys wondering what Jack would say.

"I don't need you but I don't have a little brudder there to front for me like Les" Jack said.

"Fine 60/30" David said after thinking for a moment. There was more pro's then con's to this deal when he thought about it.

"Okay" Jack spit in his hand and held it out for him to shake. Buffy found out the only reason the guys never did that with her was because she was a woman and they would not do that with someone they thought of as a lady.

"You just spit in your hand" David said incrdulously. He has never knew anyone to do that before, not one of the boys he went to school. He looked around as everyone laughed.

Jack put his arm around David and pulled him out on the street and began yelling headlines the same as all the other newsies. Buffy followed them walking next to Jack as she yelled by to everyone else. She stopped at the boarding house for a few hours each evening to visit with them all.

"You let your girlfriend come?" David asked glancing at Buffy. "By the way the name is David."

"Yeah wes know your brudder there told me" Jack said. "And Buffy isn't my girlfriend a friend, best friend, like my little sister but not girlfriend" he said.

"Yeah I don't like Jack that way even though I love him" Buffy laughed. As they walked Jack and Davey sold papers. David used more headlines out of the paper and sold less while Jack exagerted and sold more. They ended up on the docks where fights were going on.

"Shouldn't we go elsewhere with Buffy here? This is no place for a lady" David said. And both her and Jack gave each other a look before looking at him.

"Trust me I will be fine" Buffy said and smirked. "I can take care of myself. But with Jack here I am safe if anything should get out of hand he would take care of him."

"Yeah but more then likely she could handle it. After all the first day I met her she hit a Delancy brudders" Jack said and laughed remembering that day. Buffy laughed along with him since that made them friends.

"Okay" David said. He has never met anoyone like them before in his life. The newsies and this girl were so different. She was so different from other women, most would faint when they were in a place like this while she didn't mind at all and Jack wasn't like other gentlemen that would get her away from her as soon as he could which meant right away.

They started yelling out headlines and Jack called out,"Fire at Elise Island hundreds flee in panic" and soon he quickly sold some newspapers.

"Where is that at?" David asked. "I did not see that."

Jack told him the page number as he called out the headline again. Les was off selling news papers in plain sight.

"Its about seagulls your lying" David said. "My father never taught us to lie" he said.

"And my fadder taught me that I need to eat" Jack said. "So we both got a eduation."

"Give me another newspaper" Les said racing up to them smiling excitly.

David sniffed his brothers breath after smelling something and gave him a look. "Is that alchol I smell" he demanded.

"That is how I got this quater I was bet I wouldnt' take a drink" he said. Les said it so proudly that Buffy chuckled and so did Jack. David just had a suprised and stern look on his face. He was more grown up in many ways then Jack and Buffy while both were mor mature then David.

"Now we don't want them to call the police" Jack said to him teasingly.

"Is that a friend of yours" David said pointing to a white haired man in a nice suit looking at them and sending the police their way.

"Run" Jack said and all four of them took off. They raced through a narrow ally the police beind them. They ran through the streets and into a boarding house. Jack knew they way so they followed him. One the roof she followed Jack and jumped to the one below. David and Les followed by taking a ramp.

"I will get you Sullivan" the guy called out. They snuck away silenty amazed the guy is to dumb to figure out that they were so close by on a roof below.

They raced down to the street and they didn't see anyone. David stopped Jack and looked up at him.

"We are not running anymore until we know what is going on. How come he called you Sullivan and who is he?"

Buffy alredy knew the answers to who he is and such and let Jack explain it to the new boy.

"I was in jail for kids and he is the warden. His name is Snyder" Jack said.

"You were in jail" Les said amazed.

"Yes" Jack grinned. He didn't think of it as a big deal most newises ended up in the refudge house at one point in time in their life.

Jack saw a building behidn them and led them inside. There was wooden steps inside the building and ropes like a theater. While they talked someone had come to the steps. They looked up and saw...


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Newsies. They belong to Joss Whedon and the Newsies belong to Disney.

**Chapter Four**

_Previously on Finding Her Destiny..._

_"Yes" Jack grinned. He didn't think of it as a big deal most newises ended up in the refudge house at one point in time in their life._

_Jack saw a building behidn them and led them inside. There was wooden steps inside the building and ropes like a theater. While they talked someone had come to the steps. They looked up and saw..._

"Shoo you street rats" a beautiful red headed woman said. She was dressed in a purple dressed with a purple fan in her hand that she was waving at them. She didn't see Buffy just the boys since Buffy was sitting on a box.

"Now you wouldn't send me away would ya Meda" Jack grined and turned. He knew that as soon as she saw it was him that she would allow them to stay.

"Oh Jack Kelly come here kid" Meda said and opened her arms. She hugged him and kissed him on both cheeks. "And Buffy hello" she said to the young beautiful blond. They had met a few times and became fast friends.

"Hello Meda"Buffy huged her and smiled. She has been asked by Meda to do a song for her one night she told her with her looks and her voice she could do well on stage. Stage wasn't Buffy's thing she didn't like to be center of attention.

"Meda I want you to meet Davey and Les" Jack said his arm around Meda's waist.

"Hello boys I am Meda as you know" she said and laughed. Her laughed was one of the sweetest Davy had ever heard. She was old but beautiful in his eyes he wondered how Jack knew her, he would ask him later.

"Do you mind if we stay we have trouble outside?" Jack asked.

"Of course you can I miss you in the balacony hanging on my every word" Meda said. She saw the man that worked for her selling candy and and such and waved him over. "Toby give my guest whatever they want free of chrage. I am going to go get ready see you four on stage." She turned and left.

Buffy did not get anything while the boys got something. She followed Jack to the spot by the side of the stage. Davey and Les also joind them there and she noticed Davey hadn't taken his eyes off Meda. Meda did that the first time you met her, her beauty comanded you look at her. She came on stage and began to sing and Buffy sang softly to herself since she knew the song while the boys watched silenty. At the end of the show they left the theater by the back door.

"Did you like that?" Jack asked Davey and Les.

"Yes that was great just great. She is beautiful" Davey said in a dream like voice and state. "How do you know her?"

"She is a friend of my fathers" Jack said.

Buffy was interested then big time. Jack never talked talked about his family much and no one every asked questions or brought it up. She wondered what kind of family her friend had she wondered what kind of families all her other friends had. Things are so different here that she was use to people knowing all about family while it wasn't important when you were on the street it was like you didn't matter didn't have any identiy.

"Your father?" Buffy ventrued and asked.

"Where is your dad?" Davey asked his new friend. He had become fast friends with Jack quickly.

"He is out west with me mudder finding a home. Once theys find one theys are going ta send for me." Jack said proudly. They all heard a big noise and saw light and hurried around the cornor, it was the trolly strikers fight the cops and there was fire.

"We should go back to my place and divide up" Davey called out. He did not want to be in a dangerous situation where anyone of them could get hurt. A lady like Buffy shouldn't have to see this she should be in a safer situation.

"This is going to be tommrows news. We are going to have a good day" Jack said excitly. "With these asses fighten like theys in the war." He was glad that they would have a good news day again it has been so dry lately nothing good in the papes.

"Come on" Buffy said and grabbed Jack's arm. "I am hungry I want to go and get some food at home" she said.

"Okay" Jack said. He couldn't resist Buffy he was like a big brother that would give in and do anything his little sister wanted. When he turned around he chuckled. "Would you look at that he fell asleep." Les was asleep on a bench despite all that was going on around him and Buffy giggled. Jack picked up Les and carried him on his shoulder and they left the street.

"Well this is my stop" Buffy said. "See you in the morning" she said to Jack. She turned and went to her place while Jack and Davey went to Davey's. At her apartment she let herself in and began fixing some stew. She was amazed she could cook it was like they also gave her the knowledge she needed to live when she was sent back to here. She changed into her nightgown and went and sat on the fire escape. She looked up at the stars and moon feeling the urge to patrol but she couldn't she couldn't change the future by stepping in.

She thought of her friends she missed them but she was happy here. She hoped they were not to worried about her. She wished she could tell them what was going on and that she was happy and she wasn't the Slayer she got her dream come true. Being the Slayer was the hardest thing in her life she had to hide who she was from others but not anymore. The only way she would do her job is if one of her friends here was threatened or hurt by something that was not human.

"You Slayers are deep thinkers" a voice said from behind.

She jumped and turned and saw Whislter. "You know its not good to sneak up on me cause you might your rib cage as my hat."

"Nice picture" Whistler shook his head. "I came to warn you kid. Angelus is in town. The future has changed he has no soul and never has. But he is alone but Spike will follow. Both will have the knowledge of who you are and how they know you. You have to decide to kill them or not to, if you kill them that can change the future but only for the good cause of all the people spared, but bad if a person that doesn't deserve to live lives."

"You know you and your bosses suck. Here I thought I no longer had to be the Slayer that I just had to be me. Just had to be Buffy Summers no one else no Slayer nothing. Now this I have to decide to see my ex's and if I do run into them by chance to kill or not to kill."

"This all part of you finding your destiny. If you decide after you kill them you no longer want to be a Slayer we can take your powers, but no getting them back. Heck I can do it now if you want. But you have to be sure this is a serious matter."

"I don't have to be a Slayer" Buffy said amazed. She was fighting with herself. She wanted to be normal but how could she be normal knowing what goes bump in the night. How could she protect her friends.

"You don't have to decide now Slayer" Whistler said. "I will come back when I know you made a decision. The Powers that Be will know your decisions the moment you decide it yourself."

Before Buffy could speak Whistler was gone. Her life got a whole lot more complicated with this big decision. She did not know what would be the right decision in this matter. Both choices had pro's or con's. She had sacrifaced so much being the Slayer and now she could have the normal life she dreamed of. She sighed and climbed back inside. Once things were cleaned up she climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and fell into her dream world.

One dream she had was what kind of life she would have staying the Slayer and having this secret. But also protecting her friends and keeping them all alive. And the other part of the dream was losing her powers and livign a normal life and having to sit back and watch friends die or hear or read something and not being able to do somethign about it. She woke up as confused as she was when she went to sleep last night.

"Ugh I dont' know what to do" she said outloud. She got out of bed and remade the bed and closed the window. She quickly washed herself and her hair and let it dry in the warm sun and breeze. She got dressed in a light blue skirt and a white button up shirt and pinned up her hair and put a blue hat on her head. She sat down on the couch and put on her boots. She was glad taht she did not do corsets and such she was small enough not to. She left the apartment after locking the windows and door.

She walked outside enjoying the morning. She went and got breakfast which was butter and toast and some coffee. After eating and paying she met up with Jack and the others at the distrabution office. It was a normal morning till they were inside and she was waiting while they paid for their papers. That is when things changed for all of them in a big way, the world was going to find out who these news boys were, and what they were going to do to change the world.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or the Newsies.

**Chapter Five**

_Previously on Finding Her Destiny..._

_She walked outside enjoying the morning. She went and got breakfast which was butter and toast and some coffee. After eating and paying she met up with Jack and the others at the distrabution office. It was a normal morning till they were inside and she was waiting while they paid for their papers. That is when things changed for all of them in a big way, the world was going to find out who these news boys were, and what they were going to do to change the world._

Buffy laughed with Jack as they joined the rest of guys waiting for the gates to open up. She glared at the Delancy's brothers when they walked by. They still hit on her and tried to get her to go out with one of them or should she say sleep with one of them. "Pervs" she mutterd so Jack and Race could hear. Those were the two other then Spot that she was closest to and she was also getting closer to Davey.

Jack chuckled and grinned at Race. "They can't resist the alluring beauty of ya Buffy" he said and slung a arm over her shoulder. Jack was being honest. Buffy was a stunning beauty that could stop any man in his tracks. He just wasn't attracted to her as a man is to a woman she was like a sister and he knew Race felt the same way. The others flirted with her and she flirted back but it was not serious.

"You are a beaut" Race said to her his signature cigar sticking out of his mouth. He always seemed to have a endless supply of them. He was protective of Buffy she may be older them but he still saw her as a sister one that he had to protect her more cause of her beauty.

"Thanks you make me sound like a horse" Buffy said and giggled and smiled. "Which with you is a good thing to be compared to since you love horses and horse races."

"Yep" Race grinned.

The gates opened up and Buffy walked inside with Jack and Race on each side of her. She waited at the bottom of the steps as they got in line. "Hey Davey and Les" she smiled at them as they walked inside and joined he line.

"What" a voice cried out. It was bluments and she wondered what was going on.

"What is goin on?" Jack asked stepping to the front. He was defintaly the leader of the Manhattan Newsies and was the one to step forward during a crisis.

"They rasied the prices" Bluments said and looked around. "They rasied the prices ten cents" he said.

"Now Weseal why would they raise the prices?" Jack asked leaning his elbow on the counter.

Weasel smirked and pointed to the board all the headlines were written on. "A good day of headlines" he said. He did not like the Newsies espically Jack Kelly they always annoyed him and his nephews.

"Still that doesn't make any sense" Davey said.

"Talk to Mr. Pultizer yourself. Now this side of the gate is for payed employees only" Weseal said and smirked.

No one came to the window they gathered around Jack as he sat down. Buffy looked at Race who was next to her and then at Jack. She wondered what Jack was thinking he was smart he always had a plan.

"What you gonna do?" Les asked sitting down next to Jack.

"Hows about what is that word the trolly workers are doin" Jack said and looked around.

"You mean a strike?" Davey asked.

"Yeah a strike" Jack said. "If we don't sell papes no one sells papes" he said standing up. He walked out of the games everyone followed. He began assinging people who to talk to in different areas of New York.

"Who was Brooklynn anyone want Brooklynn?" Jack asked. He looked around when no one said anything. "What are youse all scared of Brooklynn."

"No Spot Conlon just makes us nervous" one of the newesis said and fixed and his shirt color.

Buffy giggled and smiled. Spot was intimdating as a kitten. He definatly could throw off the I am a bad boy vibe and I can kick butt. She was sure he could but he was gentle as a kitten when it came to her he never once tried to intimdate her at all. "I will go with you."

"Well we figured that" Race said and grinned.He chuclked when she hit his arm and gave her a glare cause of what she said next.

"And Race is going to" Buffy said sweetly. She took his arm and looked at him and batted her eye lashes at him and soon the glare melted into a smile.

"What the lady says" Race grinned.

"And Davey and Les can go to since they haven't met him yet" Jack said.

"Before we all go take our demands to Mr. Pultizer" Davey said.

"What speak to Mr. Pulitzer himself" Jack said. He never thought of that but he couldn't show he was nervous. He was Jack Kelly he was the leader and was fearless and never nervous. "Okay" he straightened his shirt and walked in. "And Les you can soften him up" he pulled the younger boy with him.

While they waited for Jack to come out Race and Buffy were talking to Davey. Buffy was amazed to even be apart of this. And it felt like deep inside that this was meant to be her here with them doing this right now. "Hello you look like one of the leaders I am from the New York sun the names Bryan Denton."

"Mr. Denton" Buffy shook his hand. "I am Buffy Summers this is Racetrack and that is Davey and that was Jack Kelly better known as Cowboy and Les Davey's little brother that went inside" she rattled off.

"What is going on anyway?" Bryan Denton asked.

"Well they raised the prices of the papers and we are taking our demands to Pultizer or we are going to strike" Davey said. The more he thought about the more it could work if they all stayed calm during this.

"Do you think it is going to work?" Bryan Denton asked writing down what he was told.

"Well we hope so" Davey said speaking for them.

"I am sure it will I mean if they go on strike it could cause a chain reaction of kids around the city" Buffy said and shrugged. She knew what the future held and one day kids like Jack and all wouldn't have to be forced into child labor

They looked up when they heard the doors open and Jack and Les were being thrown out. "You tell Mr. Pultizer he needs a appointment to speak to Jack Kelly" Jack yelled as the heaveny wooden doors were closing.

"What happened?" Buffy asked as they straigthen there clothes out.

"They threw us out saying we needed some appointment" Jack said.

"How about I buy you guys lunch and you tell me about. I am Bryan Denton and I am interested in your story and keep a update on and put it in the sun" Bryan said.

"Really" Les grinned. He would be a famous kid in the papers that would be great if that happened.

Jack thought for a minute before nodding. He looked at the others and grinned. "Since youse offered to buy lets go."

Denton smiled he knew he would have his story that would put him on the radar. It would be his ground breaking story the one that everyone would know him from. And these boys would change the world and he was proud to be apart of that.

They went to the place the Newsies always ate at and got a both and he began asking questions. Like what brought the strike on? What gave them the idea to strike? Did they think they could win? Stuff along those lines. "Were you scared when you faced Mr. Pulitzer?"

"No" Jack said as he finished off his food. "He is just some big guy with money nothing specail" he said and shrugged. Jack had to admit he would love to have money instead of starving for food and such..

"Your brave people to take him on. Not many want to take on the most influentical man in the city" Denton said honeslty. He admired these young kids they were doing what grown men did not dare do, they were challenging the authority, the power, in the city and were confident about it.

After explaining what happened in the office with Denton taking notes, and Les adding comments to Jack's story it was time for Bryan Denton to get back to work. He stood up and payed and said good bye.

"Time to get to Brooklyn" Jack said as they left the restaurant.

"Is he really scary as everyone is making him out to be?" Davey asked.

"It all depends on the person. Like me and him has a understanding. We get each other and have a respect. And Buffy here he is sweet on so he is good to her and charms her" Jack grinned.

"Jack shut up" Buffy glared at him. "Me and Spot are friends I told you that already" she said and gave him a look.

"Yeahs you are and he just comes to Manhatten once a week ta see me" Jack said and put a arm around her shoulder. "But whoes can blame him your a bueaty Buffy and our Spot likes em beautiful."

"Thanks so I am just looks" Buffy moved out from him and walked father ahead and crossed her arms.

"Women are so moody" Jack said and looked at Davey. "Your mom and sister like this?"

"No they are not if they were I think me and my dad and Les would go nuts" Davey chuckled. He had to admit Buffy was beautiful and he had a small crush on her. But after hearing Jack he knew that this Spot was the kind of guy that got always what he wanted including the girl. Plus from her reaction she had to have feeligns for him to she got a bit to upset for a girl that has no feelings for a guy.

"Forgive me?" Jack said and gave her a little sad face.

Buffy looked at him firmly then broke down in giggles. "You know I can never stay mad at you Jack." She put her arm through his and she then put her other arm through Davey's while Les walked on the other side of Jack.

Davey blushed and his crush grew bigger but he tried to foget about it. Davey had no idea how much he didn't have a chance with her until he saw her with Spot and their attraction to each other.

They walked along the docks to Spot's hang out in Brooklyn. The guys looked at them and kept saying why was Kelly there and whoes is the goil. Jack walked on looking ahead and Buffy took his cue with Les and Davey behind her.

"Jack be nimble Jack be quick Jack jump over the candle stick" Spot said looking down. He did not notice Buffy yet. He was in Manhatten alot but Jack rarely came over to Brooklyn unless it is important. "What brings you to our side Kelly?"

"Well Spot me and the boys seem to have issues with our papes" Jack said.

"So I heard that you and your boys are goin on strike. It is all over the city. So what do youes say."

"It is not what wese are sayin it is what wese are doin" Jack said.

"Yeah don't you trust Jack's word Spot" Buffy said grinning and stepping out from behind Jack.

Spot grinned when he saw her and pulled her to him and gave her a hug and a kiss on each cheek. "Well Buffy I would loves to Jack's word but Ise can't. I needs to know that the first fight he does not go a runnin."

"You have my word Spot that is all youse need" Jack said.

"Whose says that this will help us out" Spot said still holding on Buffy. "And how comes my opinion and doin this with youse is so important?"

"Because you are Spot Conlon the most famouse newsies in New York or even anywhere" Davey said.

"Whose is this guy?" Spot asked.

"That is Davey he is the newest Newsie and one of my new friends" Buffy said proudly.

Spot noticed Davey blush and his brighten at what she said and his smile said enough. This boy Davey liked his woman and Spot needed to make sure that he learned Buffy was his. He has let it be known around the city she is his and no other guy has yet to ask her out he was happy to hear. The only guys he has trouble with is Oscar and Morris Delancy but they were always slow.

"Also known as the walken Mouth" Jack said. He just decied that was Davey's nickname as a newsie now. He was the Walken Mouth.

"Well if he is the Walken Mouth lets hear him" Spot said. He moved so he was holding Buffy to his chest from behind. In his mind he was king and she was his queen.

"Well the other Newsies said the would only do it if Spot Colon the king of the city did it. Your the best newsies around the most famous in the city and in the world" Jack said. "So if we want to get everyone to do it you gotta do it well you gotta do it."

Spot thought on a minute on what he said and grinned. "You are right Jack he is a talken Mouth a smart one at that. I still need to see action" Spot said.

After talking to Spot for a few more minutes they all left and headed back to Manhatten not before though Spot giving her a lingering kiss on the cheek and a look at Davey. Davey knew then it was true Buffy was his even if she didn't know it, they would end up together eventually. Davey would be happy with just being her friend.

When they met up with other outside the paper distrubiton place at the statue they informed them what Spot said. Some were ready to give up while others weren't. It was split both ways till the end of Davey talking they all wanted to do it. They would prove to Brooklyn and other places that they could do it and win and they were serious.

That night Davey was talking to Buffy before heading home. "You know you and Spot seem to have this connection" he said casually. He wanted to see how she would react or what she would say.

"I guess we do he is one of them I met on my first day here" Buffy said and shrugged. "And he stood up to the Delancy brothers when they got a little to handsy with me for my taste."

"Your knight in shining armor" he teased her. He resolved to forget about his crush and be a friend and so far so good. Yes she was beautiful smart and funny the kind of girl he always wanted but he knew deep inside it wasn't meant to be so he was not going to fool himself.

"Yeah you can say that but Davey oh Davey I am not ready to be with anyone. I have something to do and I can't tell anyone about it. It is going to change my life and I can't decide on anyone till I decide what to do" Buffy said. She wouldn't go into more detail she couldn't.

"Well he cares for you more then that he loves you. Anyone can see it you think long and hard on your decision you deserve happiness" he panted her hand before getting up. "I need to get home to supper before they worry. See you tommrow and be ready for it" he grinned.

"I am see you tommrow Davey" Buffy waved as he walked off. She watched him a mintue and turned and headed for her place. She was walking by the ally when someone pulled her into the dark. She gasped when she realized who it was and began fighting harder.

"Now now lover calm down. I am not here to kill you.. yet" Angelus grinned evily. "I know who you are and what we are to each other in the future. I don't know why my souled self even wants a Slayer other then the fact your a beautiful woman" he looked her over hungrly and licked her lips. "Yet you were also in bed with my childe Spike" he spat out the name.

"And he was a better man then you even though he had no soul" Buffy glared. She pushed away from him putting as much distance between herself and him. "What are you doing here if you don't want to kill me."

"I am here to see you again and see if you were more receptive to my advances" he praticlly purred out. "So this Spot I have heard of your the girl they said he is sweet on. He has good taste but your mine. And I will kill him and anyone I have to, to make you mine."

"You touch one hair on his head and I will kill you" Buffy growled out.

"Oh you do love him" Angelus said. "I can make you love me again. But I won't kill him for now. Not till this strike has passed and it can really cause a stir. Now the question is do you tell him who I am and you are? Or let him go on in ignorace?" He chuckled fading into the darkness. "Good night lover I will be keeping a eye on you."

Buffy watched him go scared. She knew then that she wouldn't be able to keep who she was from Spot or anyone else for long. It was more dangerous now that Angelus has came forward. And she knew he would kill anyone he wasn't one to shy away from murder to get what he wants from someone. She headed home her mind crowded with what to do and when to do it.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Newsies. Buffy belongs to Joss and his creative mind and The Newsies belong to Disney.

Thank you for the reviews and people reading the stories even if you don't review or up a story alert for it up.

**Chapter Six**

_Previously on Finding Her Destiny..._

_Buffy watched him go scared. She knew then that she wouldn't be able to keep who she was from Spot or anyone else for long. It was more dangerous now that Angelus has came forward. And she knew he would kill anyone he wasn't one to shy away from murder to get what he wants from someone. She headed home her mind crowded with what to do and when to do it._

The next morning Buffy woke up tired. She did not get much sleep she stayed up most of the night thinking of what to do. She would have to tell Jack, Race, Davey, andSpot who she was. It was the only way to keep them safe. She would do it in in a few days though today was a big day and she did not need to crowd their mind. She got dressed in a black shirt a pale pink shirt and her boots. She was actually liking the clothes they are so pertty and simple and showed off her figure. She pulled her blond hair up and did her make up. She put on a pink hat and left to meet the boys out front of the distribution office.

"Hey" Race smiled at her as she was the last to arrive. "You sleep late?"

"Had a rough night of sleep couldn't fall alseep" Buffy said. That was the best way to answer for now. She was usually there the same time as the rest of them but today she just wasn't. She spent time making herself look like she got some sleep.

"You okay?" Jack asked her. "Need ya at youse best girl" he grinned. "The day we make history" he smirked.

"Oh Jack I am fine I am ready to be here by your side" Buffy smiled at him softly.

"Sorry I am late" Davey said and jogged up. "Mom needed some help this morning."

"This fine your here now Davey and time to have some fun" Jack grinned. He nodded and everyone got into postion they knew what to do.

Buffy stood back and watched them knowing how this act would change the future. By the end of this strike kids will be treated like kids not adults that need to work and take care of their families. She stood back but close enough to let them know she was with them. She watched some of them drum on tin cans and the rest form two lines linking elbows. The gates opened up and the newsies that were working in there place was standing there looking at the group not sure what to do.

After a few mintues of stand off Jack knew it was time for action. "Soak em" he yelled and the group charged in even through Davey's protest.

Buffy stood in the doorway and watched. She knew fighting was not the answer but it sure was fun. She wished she could join in but she wouldn't this time around she might give her strength away. Soon she saw there was a fight and newspapers being torn up and everything. She gasped when she heard the whistle letting them know the police were coming.

"Everyone out" Jack called and soon the boys were running. They looked back and saw Crutchy sitting on top of newspapers playing. "Crutchy come on" he called out. They all watched him get off and not get far when he was being dragged back by the Delancy brothers. They all ran knowing where he was being taken and they could not do anything during they day to get him back.

"Poor Crutchy" Buffy said when they met up at the hang out. Some were sitting around not sure what to do. None of them knew Brian Denton the journalist from yesterday was there recording everything ealier.

"We get him out tonight" Jack said. "Davey, Race, and Buffy can come."

"We are in" they all said and smiled. They had some food while they disscussed the plan for that night. They left to get ready for the big break out. Buffy was dressed like never before she put on black leather pants and a black long sleeve shirt and her boots.

"Wow" Davey stared at her when they met up later on a ally. "I have never seen a woman dress like you wow."

"Oh I had this specality made I like pants but cotton not the comfortable" she said quickly. She forgot that they never saw a woman dressed in such tight fitting clothes and leather before.

"We can stare at Buffy's great body in this later" Jack said. They followed him to where he knew Crutchy would be. Where everyone was taken when they got in trouble on the streets. They got on top of the building and lowered Jack down on the rope.

"Hey cowboy" a young boy said coming to the window. "What brings you by?"

"Looking for a friend Crutchy he is a gimp" Jack said. He saw Crutchy come forward and he grinned at him. "Hey Crutchy we are here to get you."

Crutchy still had on his signature smile nothing seemed to take it off of his face. "Hey ya Jackie boy whats hanging?" he asked and laughed at his own joke.

"Me Davey Race and Buffy are here to break you out get your stuff."

He looked up the window and grinned. "Hey Davey Race and Buffy. You know theyes is still talking about howes you rode out here on that carriage with Rosavelt."

"It is true" Davey said holding on to the rope.

"We can talk about that later but we need to get you out of here. Get your stuff" Jack said to Crutchy.

"I will walk out of here on my own I is not having anyone carrying me out of this place" Crutchy said definatly. He hurried back from the window when they heard the door open and Jack moved out of the way.

"Lights out" The warden Mr. Snyder said. He looked out the window supiously and did not see anything. By the time he walked away from the window Jack was on the roof and him and the others snuck off and were running down the street.

"That was a close one" Buffy said and laughed. She loved the thrill of almost getting caught and getting in trouble she always has. She felt a presense and stopped and turned and saw a flash of black she knew it wasn't Angelus this was someoen she could trust there was only one other person it was Spike. "Spike" she whispered knowing he could hear.

"Hey youse coming or standing there all night" Jack called from the cornor. He wondered what she was looking at in the dark nothing was there.

"Yeah sorry thought I saw someone" Buffy said shaking her head. She jogged to where they were. "Okay I know I might not be dressed the best but putting me on a cornor" she said teasingly and laughed.

Jack and Davey and Race chuckled. "We'se should all head home" Race said. "Me and Jackie boy can walk Buffy back to her place. She is right near us and Davey boy we will see youse in the morning."

After saying good night they all parted ways and Race and Jack checked her out. Okay it was wrong to think someone that was a sister was so hot looking but it was true. They have seen beautiful goils before but none like Buffy. She had a beauty that radiated from the inside out.

"That was interesting" Buffy said breaking the silence. "You know the one place I have never been jail and I hope to never find out" she smiled. She was still thinking of Spike wondering if he would ever speak to her. She knew she needed to talk to him because he would make sure she was safe he always loved her wanted her to stay human.

"Yes well it is no fun inside either. I hated being couped up."

"I would hate not being able to go to the races" Race grinned and chewed a bit on the cigar in his mouth. "If they see'es you dressed like that Buffy theyes will think you are a lady of the night" he chuckled.

"Well then they would be wrong" she sniffed. "I may not be a virgin but I am not whore" she told him.

"Wait youse is no virgin I could of swore" Jack said suprised.

Buffy forgot that most girls that are of a good position are virgins but if they aren't they don't tell the whole world they lost it. "Yes well first lover was a mistake the second was not" she said. She was never one to hold her tounge.

"Okay I am seein a whole new side of you" Jack said. "It doesn't change the way I see you, youse are still a lady Buffy. And Spot's lady at that" he laughed.

She glared at him and Race who was also laughing. "Now I told you we are friends" she sniffed. "Good night boys" she turned and climbed up the fire escape to get in her apartment. She did not want to run into anyone in the building.

They boys turned and headed to the boarding house when Buffy dissappered in her window. They told everyone what had happened and why they did not have Crutchy with them. They would all meet up in the morning and stop the newspaper from going out somehow.

They next morning Buffy was waiting for them in a pale yellow skirt and white top and white and yellow hat. She smiled at them and laughed. "I beat you here this time" she said. "If I recall you always said if I ever got here before you, you would be getting me a soda" she batted her long lashes at Race.

"Fine fine later on" he grumbled. He hated losing a bet but he did not mind losing if all he had to do was buy is beautiful friend a soda. He also liked the fact men glared at him when they saw him walk in with a beauty of a woman by his side.

She smiled and her dimples showed. "Same plan to stop them from leaving with any papers?"

"Yeah you know it" Jack said.

"Hey" Davey smiled and walked up to the group. He blushed when he saw Buffy picturing her in the outfit she was in last night. It was weird seeing her after having the dream of her that he did he has never had a indecent dream until he met her. He really had to get his thing for her under control before it got out of hand.

"You okay you look all flushed?" Buffy asked. She placed her hand on his forehead and looked at him closely. "Your not hot so you can't be sick maybe it his the heat. You need to be careful we need you, you are part of our family" she smiled at him sweetly.

Davey nodded and took a deep breath. Her hand on his forehead sent his body into a tizzy. He wanted her to touch more of him and he wanted to touch her but he knew it was out the question. Because one she did not see him like that and two Spot claimed her as his.

"Show time" Jack said as the doors swung open and they all rushed inside. Buffy trailed behind and wondered why they were backing up. She saw the police come up to them on horses and shooed them in even her. She gasped when she saw what was happening it was fight but not one with fist the others had weapons. She looked around for Jack and saw him she tried to stay out of the way.

Jack looked around and saw his friends in trouble. He was fighting worried what was going to happen. He saw Buffy and tried to make his way to her, he had no idea how she got in here. He was stopped to fight some jerk and lost sight of her. Just then he looked up and saw others popping up on top of the building.

"Have no fear Brooklyn is here" Spot called out taking aim with his sling shot. He slid down the line and knocked the guy out in front of Jack. "Jackie boy guess you are serious" he said and grinned. Just then they heard a scream a female scream.

"Buffy" Jack said. He never saw Spot so upset and ready to fight.

"How did she get in here?" he demanded as he began searching for her in the crowd.

"I have no idea they must of not seen her and pushed her in with us" Jack said as they fought to protect themselves and there friends.

Buffy in the meantime was in a cornor, cornored by Oscar and Morris Delancy's. "Leave me alone" she told them and glared. She did not feel like fighting but she knew she couldn't let lose in this big crowd they had weapons and the advantage. She hit a wall and Oscar grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Well well looks like we got what we wanted" Morris grinned. "Wese got the best thing in here" he said. He reached out and began groping her. She screamed and he smirked. "I could do anything to you and no one can here." He began lifting up her skirt and she started to get scared.

Her head was swimming as she screamed she was starting to lose conciousness Oscar was holding her around her shoulders and neck making it hard to breath. The last thing she saw was Morris getting closer.

Morris had her skirt up and was unzipping his pants getting ready to enjoy himself when he was grabbed from behind. He was thrown to the ground and had his face started getting punched. "Youse ever ever think of doing this again I will kill you" a cold deadly voice said. He recognized it as that Brooklyn Newsies Spt Conlon.

Jack mean while was taking care of Oscar both wanted to kill the men when they saw Buffy unconcious with her skirt around her waist. The Delancy's brothers got free and ran not before yelling. "We will get you and then get her."

Soon it was just the newsies there and they were worried about Buffy who was starting to come to. Spot had pulled down her skirt so no one else could see her in a way he knew she would not want to be seen. She broke down in tears when she saw Spot and Jack and Race and Davy surrounding her. "Did he?"

"No we stopped him in time I am suprised he could move after Spot has his way with him" Jack said and patted her back. He won't let her come to these again he did not want to see her get hurt and it be to late.

"Yeaes he is nuts to think he could do that to my favorite girl" Spot smiled and wiped away her tears.

Brian was watching this and smiled. It seemed the boys had someone special they all wanted to protect. That girl was special he knew he could see it a mile away. The few times he saw her with them he saw how she carrried her self with grace pose and strenght that radiated from her so it was odd seeing her like this. After she was okay he took a picture of the guys Buffy chose not to be in it by choice. After that they all got some food. Spot hovered over her not wanting to be far from her.

"Guys can I talk to you after this strike is over I need to tell you something" Buffy said softly to Jack, Davey, and Spot.

"Of course why not now?" Davey asked her concerned. She looked so serious and he laid his hand on top of hers.

Spot saw that move and did not like it. He still had his arm around her shoulders not wanting to let her go. He was scared of what could have happened to her today if they were even a minute later finding her in the crowd.

"I am not ready" Buffy smiled at them. "I am not ready to tell anyone."

"That is okay you talk whenever you are ready" Jack said. He knew what it was like to have a secret that you are not ready to tell. He knew whatever it was it would not change how he felt about her she was his family his sister.

"I am scared that you won't see me the same or think I am nuts" she admited and blushed. She was no longer shaken up from what happened earlier, she was mad. She would show the Delancy's brothers who she was next time she ran into them crowd and people around be damned.

"Nothing could ever change how we care for you" Spot said. "Your special we can see it and we are lucky to have you around" he said sweetly.

Buffy blushed and smiled at him softly. He was handsome but she had to be careful and keep him safe from Angelus she knew Spike wouldn't do anything he cared for her happiness to much. And she knew deep inside she could find her happiness with Spot that he would understand her and always be by her side.

The evening went by quick and soon everyone left to get some sleep. Spot insisted on walking Buffy home and hummed to her softly as he walked beside her. "Spot is a long walk to Brooklyn why don't you stay and sleep on the couch tonight?"

"That wouldn't be proper we don't want people talkin and not thinkin your a lady. I will go over to the bording house with the rest across the street" he said. He kissed her on the cheek. "I hope you can sleep well. I think now that the tide is turning for us. Maybe this strike won't last long and we can get back to life and see where it leads us" he said and stared into her eyes.

She licked her lips and could not pull her eyes away from his. "Oh Spot" she whispered as she was drawn closer to him in his arms. She did not resist when he kissed her in fact she kissed him back. The first kiss she had in a long time that warmed her from head to toe.

Spike saw this around the cornor and smiled sadly. His heart was breaking with his Slayer moving on. But on the same hand he knew they could not have anything with her human and him Vampire. He would always love her till the day he died he would never love another. He would protect to her and watch over her and be sure that boy didn't.

"So Spike did you hear?" Angelus asked from the dark when he stepped out on the street.

"Whats that mate?"

"Some guys attacked her today almost raped her during that newsies skirmish" he said casually. He wanted to kill the men but knew that he couldn't they had to play there role out first. She was his and yet they all insist on wanting her. "They only thing about those boys she is spending time with they protected her."

"Well then leave them be Angelus. I know you, I want them dead and you do to. Then you want to kill her friends and take her. I wont' let you turn into one of us she deserves to be happy and I will stake you myself if you try to" he said and growled.

"You will see Childe who wins in a match" he laughed and walked away. "Oh and if you want to keep her safe from me I bet you better watch mine and hers back. And boy if you let him have her the one in there you will lose her forever" he said before he melted into darkness.

"But she will be happy" he whispered to himself and turned and walked away. He would rather her be happy and lose her then have her be like him and evil or all soul having and miserable.

Spot slowly deepened the kiss not letting her go. He was finaly kissing her and he was not going to let her go. He pulled her tighter against his body and ran his hands up and down her back and he felt her hands grab his hair and pulled his lips even harder against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the storyalerts on this story. And I would love to start getting some reviews for it now to.

The Newsies do not belong to me they belong to Disney and Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon.

**Chapter Seven**

_Previoulsy on Finding Her Destiny..._

_"You will see Childe who wins in a match" he laughed and walked away. "Oh and if you want to keep her safe from me I bet you better watch mine and hers back. And boy if you let him have her the one in there you will lose her forever" he said before he melted into darkness._

_"But she will be happy" he whispered to himself and turned and walked away. He would rather her be happy and lose her then have her be like him and evil or all soul having and miserable._

_Spot slowly deepened the kiss not letting her go. He was finaly kissing her and he was not going to let her go. He pulled her tighter against his body and ran his hands up and down her back and he felt her hands grab his hair and pulled his lips even harder against hers._

Buffy pulled back from the kiss a few mintues later. "Spot we have to stop" she said panting for breath. She was not ready for this it was so soon and she has not even thought about her future yet if she was staying or even if she was going to stay a Slayer or not.

"Buffy" Spot stroked her cheek. "I care for you in fact I love you and I don't want to be pushed away. Let me in please" he pleaded and stared into her eyes. No woman has made him plead before but with Buffy he felt okay doing it.

"Please Spot give me time" Buffy said. "I have been through so much with others I have dated I just need time, to heal and move on" she said to him honestly. She was scared of falling in love with him what if she was suddenly pulled out of this place she would be heart broken.

"Okay but know this I am sticking around. After what happened to you today I don't want to see you hurt." 

"Oh trust me next time I see them and they approach me they are going to be sorry" Buffy growled out hatered glowing in her eyes. "I am not weak and they are going to find out. So don't be shocked if you see me knock them uncouncious" she said to him.

"Honestly you can never suprise me. Your a special goil and worth waiting for." Spot said. "Nows youes goes and gets some sleep" he said. He smiled and watched her go. He turned and walked back over to the boarding house. He wondered what her secret was that she was hiding it must be big for her to be so scared.

When she was alone Buffy stripped down and slipped on her nightgown. She sat on the bed and stared out the window and put her head on her knees and began to sob. She knew that she was almost raped today here she was the Slayer and she could not even defend herself to two big goons. She cried for herself and how her life has been turned upside down and she could possibly put even more people in danger. She laid on her side and stared up at the full moon as she cried herself to sleep.

Spot was laying on a free bed and was laying on his back looking up. He was thinking about Buffy and the kiss they shared. That kiss effected him all the way to his feet. No kiss with a girl or he should say a woman has ever made him react like he did with her. He never wanted to stop kissing her, heck he wanted to do more with her then has ever done with a goil. Buffy was beautiful inside and outside, she was the perfect woman.

They next day both of them woke up and were thinking about the kiss. Buffy was thinking how that kiss made her realize she wanted to move on and move on with Spot. Spot was thinking that he loved Buffy and she was his girl and he would make sure the others knew that. They each did the normal morning ritual and got ready.

Buffy up on a black skirt and a white shirt and her black ankle boots. She fixed her hair and put on her a hat and smiled. She looked good this morning she did not even look like she had cried herself to sleep the night before. She met the boys and smiled at them outside of her apartment building. "Hey boys" she said.

"Hey Buffy" they choursed together. They walked together Buffy with Spot and Jack and Race as they headed to the usual place to eat and meet. She held on to Jack's and Spot's arm.

"Aww I feel left out a beautiful goil is not holding my arm" Race said dramtaically and Buffy giggled.

"Oh I will sit next to you so you don't feel so alone Race" she said and batted her long lashes at him. She knew they did not think of her as more then family but she had them wrapped around her little finger and with a bat of her lashes she could get them to do whatever she wanted. When they walked inside Bryan Denton was already there.

They sat down and he treated them to breakfast and soon the newspaper was being passed around. All the boys were chattering about how this was going to the change there life. That they were really special being on the front page of the Sun.

"How come you didn't join in your the family to" Jack said to her from across the table. Him and Spot were next to each other and Buffy sat next to Race like promised.

"I just not big on it" she said. Plus she did not want to be seen and change history if her friends recognized her in a picture that would not be a good thing.

"If you were in the picture no one would see us, they would only see the beautiful goil" Spot said. He looked at Buffy and kept flashing back to the kiss. He guessed by the red in her cheeks she was doing the same thing. That was a kiss you could not forget ever.

"Well then it is good don't need to take away from the best newsies around" she flashed them all her sweetest smile.

"Can you believe we are kings of New York" Race said and looked up from the paper. "I have never seen my face on the papes front page."

"Did anyone else cover it?" Davey asked Denton.

"No so far the Sun is the only one covering the story. But if you keep up what you are doing soon all the papers will be covering it."

"You think so?" Jack said standing up. "I hope so it is time to show the world that us Newsies are some kids that can be treated like we have been" he said. "Time to show the world what we can do."

Everyone cheered including Buffy and she smiled. She felt special to be apart of this history changing moment.

"We need to have a big newsies rally and invite all the kids from New York. Show the big shots we are serious and we will fight till damn doomsday for our fair share" Jack said and put the paper back down on the table. The other newsies cheered in agreement. And he smiled he was glad that he was doing this proving to the world he isn't some poor kid that is a nobody.

Buffy cheered the with the others and blushed when she felt Spot's hand brush against hers.

"I will go tell my boys" Spot said. "I knows that they will come if I say and they will do as I says and we will help get the rest of the kids there." Spot had a lot of clout with them and everyone respect him and did as he said and he can use this to there advantage for sure.

"Great we can have it at the theater and I am sure Meda will say yes" Jack said. "Race, Davey, and Buffy can go with me. And Spot go talk to your boys and everyone start spreading the word we are gonna have a rally."

Everyone jumped up and after a few more words to Denton they all left. They waved by to Spot and him and Buffy looked at each other one last time and she went red as a tomato. And he turned and headed back from Brooklyn and her Race and Jack and Davey headed toward the theater house.

"Sos I sees back there you two looken at each other and you go all red" Race grinned. He had a feeling that something happened last night and he was glad, Spot and Buffy were perfect for each other.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Buffy said and gave him a look. She was not in the mood to be teased about this she had to figure out her feelings and soon. She had so much to decide and it was scary how every little decision can change everything in her life.

"Fine fine but sos you know I highly support you and Spot" he said and put his arm around her.

"Thank you Race" Buffy flashed him her best smile.

Davey felt jealous of Spot and Race. He wanted her to smile at him sweetly and with love in her eyes. Not the love of a brother but the love a woman to a man. But he knew just knew deep inside it would never happen the looks her and Spot shared spoke of love.

Jack grinned as he strolled with them. "You knows this is great. We are changin New York and soon we will all be kings never forgotton. We might go down in those history books" he said and chuckled.

"Just think our names in a book" Race said. "I hope that gets me good seats at the races" he said and girnned.

Buffy smiled and felt so happy with her friends that became family. She did miss her other friends but they looked to her as leader someone that isn't there equal. She loved them but did not want to be a hero or someone to look up to she wanted to be Buffy Summers not the Slayer. She hoped the boys would still see her as Buffy Summers and not the Slayer when she told them who she was and her past and everything.

At the theater they talked with Meda and she loved the idea. She was protective of the boys and Buffy. And she wanted them to be treated fairly also so she agreed to the rally and on that saturday. They left 45 mintues later and began passing along when the rally was. This was going to be the biggest event yet and they would get in all the papers.

Buffy was home alone that night declined playing cards with the guys. She found her ipod they allowed to come back with her and put it on. She began praticing her moves and doing some yoga. She was staying preped for a fight she knew was coming. She was dreaming of fighting Angel and that could only mean the big fight was taking place and she needed to be in tip top shape and completely ready. When she was done she washed her body and shaved her legs and all and put on he a long pink nightgown and went and sat out on the fire escape. She felt a presensen looking down at her and gasp when she saw who it was. "Spike" she breathed out.

Spike came down and looked at her and she stood up and looked at him. "Slayer, Kitten, Luv" he said. He reached out and stroked her cheek. She threw herself in his arms and they could not help it they shared there first kiss together in such a long time. Spike's kiss made her shiver and want to do naughty things with him but she knew she couldn't. She could not pull her lips away from him though at all.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, that belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon and his creative team and the actors that brought it to life. I do not own the newsies that belongs to disney, yet again they know how to make a movie you love.

Thanks for the reviews I had since the story started. It isn't many but I love the story and am going to keep on continuing it.

**Chapter Eight**

_Previously on Finding Her Destiny..._

_Buffy was home alone that night declined playing cards with the guys. She found her ipod they allowed to come back with her and put it on. She began praticing her moves and doing some yoga. She was staying preped for a fight she knew was coming. She was dreaming of fighting Angel and that could only mean the big fight was taking place and she needed to be in tip top shape and completely ready. When she was done she washed her body and shaved her legs and all and put on he a long pink nightgown and went and sat out on the fire escape. She felt a presensen looking down at her and gasp when she saw who it was. "Spike" she breathed out._

_Spike came down and looked at her and she stood up and looked at him. "Slayer, Kitten, Luv" he said. He reached out and stroked her cheek. She threw herself in his arms and they could not help it they shared there first kiss together in such a long time. Spike's kiss made her shiver and want to do naughty things with him but she knew she couldn't. She could not pull her lips away from him though at all._

"You do remember me" Buffy breathed out when they pulled apart. "I did not know if it was you to and just Angel. Whistler said it was both of you that would remember me and who I was to you." She knew she was babbling but she was both excited and confused to see him. Her body still reacted to Spike and it was longing for him but she knew she could not give in. She had feelings for Spot and she loved Spike but she knew she couldn't find the future seh wanted with a vampire even if she loved him the way she did love Spike.

"I could live a thousand years and never forget you. You make quite a impression on a man kitten" Spike smiled. He pushed a piece of blond hair behind her ears and smiled at her softly. "You are as bueautiful as I remember. I can't explain how I remember I just woke up one day knowing who you were and knowing that my future self knew you. I couldn't believe I could love a Slayer till the memories hit. I love you Buffy more then I loved any other woman. You see me as more then a monster" Spike said and stared into her eyes.

"Spike you are not a monster. You are sweet kind and loving, a monster wouldn't know how to love and you do. When you love you love with all you have and I fell lucky you love me that much. But Spike, I love you to, but we can't be together like that."

"I know and I just want you to be happy" Spike said. "I know about the boy and if he makes you happy then I am glad. But if he hurts you I am going to hurt him."

Buffy laughed and smiled. "I can tell that you have not changed one bit" she grinned. "I trust him Spike I do. I care for him a lot but I am still confused. I am still in love with you but rationaly know we can't be together. I will always love you, you know that but I have to move on. I still want to know how you are doing though I need to know your okay."

"I promise to always let you know how I am doing. I will be checking up on you myself. I need to know yoru safe and well. I will kill anyone or anything that touches you to hurt you."

"I am glad I have such a protector" Buffy said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I know he will protect you to. I can tell when he is around her plays protector that is why I like him."

"If you like him then I know I got a good one" she said and smiled. "Thank you for giving me permission to move on. That makes me feel better knowing your not in so much pain."

"Kitten be happy for me, live for me and just don't forget me that is all I ask."

"I could never forget you as long as I live" Buffy said honestly. "You will always have a piece of my heart Spike just know that."

"Kitten you got have my whole heart always will. By the way saw our old friend Angelus" Spike growled out sitting down next to her.

"What did he say?"

"Just the usual your his and he is going to kill me and boy for loving you. He doesn't scare me, but your boy you should be worried about. He will do as he says you know that much."

"I know I just have to find away to tell Spot without sounding crazy" Buffy sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on her knees. "Any ideas?"

"None other then honesty. After all the say that is the best policy. If he loves you he will stand by you like I suspet he will. Give the bloke a chance kitten. When a man has you he would deal with anything to be with you. He would love you despite anything" Spike said honestly. "If I was in his place I would love you no matter what and never leave you."

"What happens if I have to chose between him and my past. I am not sure who or what I would pick. I am scared of loving him and then having to leave."

"Kitten you just always have to follow your heart, let your heart guide you Buffy."

"You never call me that you know."

"Never call you what?"

"Buffy it is always luv, kitten, or Slayer."

"You are all those things but most of all your Buffy. And Buffy is all those things together and I love all of you."

"Spike I wish I could say I loved you and only you and had no feelings for Spot but I do. I am sorry if that hurts you but I have to be honest. And I want to see where things go no matter what happens in the future."

"That is my girl not letting her fear control her, go for it and know I am behind you all the way. I will be watching over you from the shadows. I should go and keep a eye on Angelus. I will see you later kitten." Spike kissed the top of her head and jumped off the fire escape. He landed in the ally and blended in with the darkness.

Buffy sat there till she no longer heard his footsteps. She smiled and stood up and steped back through the window into her apartment. She was at peace, she could now open up to Spot. It was good knowing Spike was not going to be hurt that he supported her. In all honesty he was one of the people that she needed them to be okay with her decisions more then anyone else. He was the only one that was there for her, for Buffy, not to lead but to be there to support her and let her lean on him. She crawled into bed and fell asleep and had a dreamless night for the first time in a week.

The next morning she woke up refreshed and took her time getting ready. She was humming the whole time and she flashed the boys her best smile in a long time. She walked up to Spot and smiled at him softly. "Hey Spot" she said.

"Hey Buffy you look great today."

"Thanks" she said and blushed. "So you joing me and the others for breakfast?"

"Of course why wouldn't I" he grinned. "Shall we?" he asked. He held out his arm to her and in his other hand he had is usual walking stick. He felt like a king with his queen on his arm when Buffy took a hold of his arm. They were in the front talking to Jack and neither of them noticed the others giving each other knowing looks.

"Won't be to much longer till they are together" Race said to the others and chuckled. "Hey Davey" he said when Davey and Les joined the group. "Lookie there" he pointed to Buffy and Spot. "Told ya it would happen."

"Yeah it was obvious they way they felt about each other" Davey said hiding his jealousy. He decided last night that him and Buffy would only be friends and he was happy to have her in his life anyway possible. He could love her from afar, that was the best he was going to get with her. "She seems more relaxed walking like that with him today."

"Yeah she does" Race said. "I wonders why" he chewed on the cigar in his mouth. "I am just glad to see her happy. She did always seem to sad for a long time she finaly looks happy. Must say wes are some lucky boys to have her want to be around us." At breakfast Buffy and Spot sat next to each other and joked with everyone as they planned the big rally.

A week went by and it was time for the rally. Buffy dressed that night in a pink skirt and white top and a pink hat and the black ankle boots. She was actually comfortable in this dress. She has gotten use to it and has come to love it. Sure she missed wearing jeans in public but it was not the end of the world, it was something sh could deal with. She sat a table with Spot, davey, jack, davey's sister Sara, Les, and Race.

They were all cheering and having a good time while Meda sang her song and it was time for Jack to do some talking. After some conviing from Jack and Davey Spot agreed to stop soaking people to futher the cause. Buffy was proud of him since she knew that was something he has done since forever at least she no longer saw volince as the only way, and it was nice to have Spot on the same page. Soon all hell broke lose and the cops and other were in going for Jack and the newsies and Buffy was calling for the ones she knew but she couldn't find them and then she felt herself being grabbed.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the Newsies. Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon and the Newsies belong to Disney. The plot is the only thing that belongs to me.

**Chapter 9**

_Previoulsy on Finding her Destiny....._

_A week went by and it was time for the rally. Buffy dressed that night in a pink skirt and white top and a pink hat and the black ankle boots. She was actually comfortable in this dress. She has gotten use to it and has come to love it. Sure she missed wearing jeans in public but it was not the end of the world, it was something sh could deal with. She sat a table with Spot, davey, jack, davey's sister Sara, Les, and Race._

_They were all cheering and having a good time while Meda sang her song and it was time for Jack to do some talking. After some conviing from Jack and Davey Spot agreed to stop soaking people to futher the cause. Buffy was proud of him since she knew that was something he has done since forever at least she no longer saw volince as the only way, and it was nice to have Spot on the same page. Soon all hell broke lose and the cops and other were in going for Jack and the newsies and Buffy was calling for the ones she knew but she couldn't find them and then she felt herself being grabbed._

"Get off me" Buffy growled out to the guy holding her. When he would not let go she rammed her head back hitting his forehead hard with the back of her head. He groaned and let her go and staggered back. She began pushign her way through the crowd to where Jack and Spot were. "Jack, Spot" she yelled. She saw Davey with some guys fighting them off. She could not believe this was happening, grown men beating up teenagers, they never had this in her time.

She finaly spotted Jack and Race while they tried to get away. She picked up her skirt and raced after them. She saw a guy fall in front of her automacily jumped over and raced up the steps. She followed them and watched in horror as Jack who was outside was forced back inside. "Jack" she yelled. She gasped when they hit him and he fell back. She saw her friends and saw they had looks of horror on their faces that Jack was caught for the first time.

"Buffy you okay?" Race said seeing her.

"Yeah I am fine the one that dared touch me will have a major headache" she smirked. She felt her arm being grabbed it was one of her least favorite people. "Well well if it is not Morris the attempted races."

"Well one day I will finish what I started" he smirked. He began dragging her and she was hard to move for some reason. "Start walking or your boy Spot will pay" he said harshly.

Buffy did not want to go with him but she had to keep Spot and the others safe. "Fine but where are we going."

"You and the rest of your friends are going to the same place" he smirked. "But if you are real nice I won't make you go" he smirked.

Buffy spit in his face and glared. She had a cold deadly glint in her eye and she saw a spark of fear run through him by that look.

"Fine bitch you want to play that game you are going with them." He threw into the cart with the rest of the news and she landed hard on the floor. She groaned and sat up and glared him.

"You think you won Morris but just wait, you will know what real pain is" she said in a harsh low voice. "You will wish you were dead by the time I am done" she said. She let her preadtory energy radiate off of her. She did not even notice the others in the cart watching the stand off.

"If looks could kill he would be dead" Race muttered to Spot.

Spot has never seen that look on anyones face before. She looked like a caged animal that was fighting to get out. "She looks like she could attack and do major damage" he muttered back.

"You don't scare me girl" Morris said. "I always get what I want and I want you so I am going to get you."

"You ever lay a hand on me again and I will make you a woman with a knife. And while I am at it have a little fun in taking you down a few pegs or two. Don't you or your brother every cross me." She got up and crouched and growled like a animal. Her Slayer side was taking over, she did not like being confined like this. "I hope you know when I get out you will be sorry" she said fericly.

Morris swallowed hard and stepped back. He slammed the door shut and looked around. He did not want the other guys to see him shake in front of a girl because of her and what she said.

Buffy growled low at the door. She wanted to scream and cry this is not where she a Slayer was suppose to be, she was suppose to be free and out doing her duty. She would find away to break out if they even thought of taking her to jail. She looked around and saw Spot and Race and others looking at her.

"Buffy" Spot said softly. He moved over so she could sit down. "Youse okay?"

"I am fine" she sighed and got up in the seat. "Not big on being confined in small places" she admited. "It brings the animal out in me" she laughed. That was only scratching the surface of what was going on inside. Sure they were street smart and had a hard life but they would not understand her mind of thinking, only another Slayer can, or a champion for the human race.

Spot put a hand on her arm and she leaned into him and he smiled. "So wheres you think they are taking us?"

"I have no idea" Race said. "I hope it isn't jail" he said. "But I am sure our man denton will go where we are and help us out."

"I hopes so" Spot said. "I don't want Buffy heres to be sepearated from us."

"I can take care of myself" Buffy muttered. "I am not some weak little woman thank you very much. I could take you down in a fight, even when you are putting your whole strenght behind it."

The guys laughed and smiled. "Whatever youse say" Race said.

"I will prove it to you one day" Buffy said and glared. She sat up and crossed her arms.

"Buffy now don't be like" Spot crooned. "We just want to protect you."

"Well don't smother that makes me crazy."

"Fine no more smothering" Spot and Race said together.

Soon they were at the court house and in front of the judge. Buffy was getting ready to pay for them all when Bryan Denton did, and as they were leaving they saw Jack coming in and heard everything. She saw hurt looks all around and she felt for him. She knew what it was like having to hide who you are. She looked at him in sympathy. Once they were all out of the place they agreed to meet at the usual place for a meeting. She walked with Spot and Race and looked around. It was nightfall and you never knew who was out. She felt eyes watching and it was either Spike or Angel or she should say Angelus.

"I can't believe he lied" Race said.

"Maybe he had a good reason" Buffy said. "Sometimes you have to, to keep you safe or others safe. You know Jack he would not do that without a good reason."

"Youse is right but it still upset me" Spot said. "The boys from Brooklyn won't be happy eithers when they hears this."

"Don't say anything to them yet till we can get to him and hear his reasons" she said pleaded.

"Fine we can wait to tells the others in the city" Spot said and Race nodded in agreement.

When they got to the meeting place they went and sat with Davey while the rest of the Newsies filed in and filled up the place. And Bryan Denton was in last and soon they hatched a plan to get Jack out and Buffy was not going to be left behind. She would have to wear her dress this time but she did not mind.

That night they went to get Jack out but when they got there he was being taken away from the children's house in a carriage and they followed that to the big newspaper mans house. "Well it looks like Mr. Pulitzer wanted a vistor" she smirked.

"Wonders what he wants with Jack" Spot muttered.

"I do not know but I will get him away" Davey said. The others nodded and when Jack came out they took off and Davey grabbed Jack and ran. A hour later Davey came back with no Jack. And they wondered why Jack did not leave, when they knew he hated Mr. Pulitzer.

The next morning they got their answerd. Buffy was by Spot as they protested the ones coming out. That is when Jack came out all dressed up in a nice suit. The first thought that went through their heads is that he flipped, he is on their side now, he is a tratior. Davey and Jack got into it and soon Davey was back in the crowd and they all watched him leaving holding his new papers with his nice new fancy suit Joseph Pulitzer gave him.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own the Newsies they belong to Disney and I do not own Degrassi but I wish I did, sigh :-)

**Chapter Ten**

_Previously on Finding Her Destiny............_

_That night they went to get Jack out but when they got there he was being taken away from the children's house in a carriage and they followed that to the big newspaper mans house. "Well it looks like Mr. Pulitzer wanted a visitor" she smirked._

_"Wonders what he wants with Jack" Spot muttered._

_"I do not know but I will get him away" Davey said. The others nodded and when Jack came out they took off and Davey grabbed Jack and ran. A hour later Davey came back with no Jack. And they wondered why Jack did not leave, when they knew he hated Mr. Pulitzer._

_The next morning they got their answered. Buffy was by Spot as they protested the ones coming out. That is when Jack came out all dressed up in a nice suit. The first thought that went through their heads is that he flipped, he is on their side now, he is a traitor. Davey and Jack got into it and soon Davey was back in the crowd and they all watched him leaving holding his new papers with his nice new fancy suit Joseph Pulitzer gave him._

Everyone including Buffy was amazed by what Jack was doing. None of them thought they would ever see the Jack would ever be a scabber. There has to be a reason for it there has to be she thought to herself. Putting a hand on Spot's arm she looked up at him knowing he would feel hurt and betrayed by Jack and what he was doing.

"That traitor" Race burst out with. "Hes turned traitor" he said and glaring at the way Jack went. "And here I thought hes was one of us."

"It has to be for a reason to spy on em" Les said. And Buffy hoped he was right, she also knew that sometimes you did what you had to do to surive in the world. Not being able to judge his actions without knowing the reason why behind them she did not speak.

"We don't need Jack" Davey said. "We can do this without him" he looked around.

"Yeah" the rest of the newsies shouted.

After a few minutes of talking they broke up into groups. Davey had to get home to eat and so him and Les left. The others along with Buffy wandered over to the usual place to eat to get lunch. They were surprised though they did not see Les or Davey for the rest of the day. But that morning they got together and Davey told them where to come. When they showed up at the distributor out back she saw Jack down in the basement with Davey, Denton, and Sarah. Buffy knew they must have a plan to get them all here.

"Wes are given these all out to kids alls over the city. We will really bring the big guys down" Jack said. "Sos pass these all around to everyone" he said. Each one of them took a stack and Buffy took hers.

"Ise can pass these around Brooklyn" Spot said. "I knows some of youse will go as fars as youse can."

"Yeah" they shouted. Soon the group broke up and headed in different directions. Buffy passed out the paper to every teenager and kid she saw.

Davey was walking with Buffy and glanced over at her. "So you and Spot huh?"

"What do you mean me and Spot? Yeah we are friends." Buffy knew what he was hinting at but she was not ready to be in a relationship with Angelus and Spike out there. She had to take care of Angelus before anything.

"You love each other" he stated in a sad tone.

"I guess we do" she looked over at him. "I am just not ready thought I have something I have to deal with first. But Davey I.. I know you care for me I have noticed and I am sorry I can't return your feelings" she said honestly. "I want us to still stay friends" she said this in a hopeful tone of voice.

"Of course we will be" Davey smiled. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable" he said.

"It is fine back home a guy named Xander who was my best friend loved me for years. And we stayed best friends through it all so I know we can."

"Do you miss them? Your friends?"

"Yeah I do a lot but I know my destiny is here. I know they are okay" she said honestly. "My time was up with them" she said. Coming to terms with that was hard but it was the best thing to do. Because this way she can accept her destiny really was here, none of them knew though when she talked about she meant her past in the future, one day she would tell them just not today.

"That is good some would take it hard. But you seem so mature for your age."

"I had to grow up fast Davey" she said with honesty. "I became a adult at a young age I had to. Which I am fine with it is all part of my destiny."

"You are big on destiny."

"Yeah I am I have learned it is what controls where my life goes" she said and shrugged. Passing out her last paper she saw he did not have anymore either. "Guess we should get back."

"Yeah I am glad we could talk" he said honestly.

"Me to" Buffy said and smiled. When they joined the rest of the group she looked for Spot but could not see him. Figuring he was still in Brooklyn spreading the word and sending his boys out to.

"I sees youses still helpen" Jack smiled and gave her a hug.

Hugging him back she smiled. "Yep I am."

"Well good wese need all we can get."

"Think all the people are going to show up?" Buffy asked.

"Ise hope so" Race said and took smoke of his cigar.

"I am sure they will" Les said with enthusiasm.

"Wes will see" Jack said.

Time passed and it seemed like no one was coming. Suddenly they heard a big roar around the corner. Laughing she saw the kids of the city converging on the area in front of Mr. Pulitzers home and where the newspapers are distributed. Turning with a smile when she heard a group shout Brooklyn she saw Spot with all of his boys. When they joined the group she went to his side. When they all started yelling it did not take Mr. Pulitzer long to want to talk to Jack and so him and Davey went in to talk to him. When they came out the group waited to hear what they had to say. When Jack put Les on his arms to yell out we won the crowd broke into cheers. Buffy had no idea what came over her but she turned and wrapped her arms around Spot and kissed him. She felt his arms go around her and kiss her back. "We won" she whispered when she pulled back from from the kiss.

"Yeah we did and so did I, I got you to show your feelings to me in front of everyone" he chuckled and kissed her again.

Kissing him back she smiled into the kiss. "Yeah you did" she said when she pulled back for air. By then the crowd was dispersing with a happy air knowing they would have more rights now as kids and human beings.

"Finally youse are kissen" Jack laughed. He looked at the group then at the president that showed up during all of this that brought Denton to the crowd. "Can I gets a ride to the train?"

Everyone including Buffy gasped and stared at him in shock. "Jack why?"

"Santa Fe is callin" he said. He told everyone good by and got in the carriage. They watched him take off and he felt his heart break, he would miss them all they were more then friends they were family to, but his dream was always Santa Fe.

"I will miss him" Buffy said and leaned into Spot who had his arm around her.

"Mese to" Spot said. They turned as a group to go in and let the boys get newspapers, Spot was going to hang there for the day especially since he finally got Buffy to make a move in front of others. When a cry went up they saw Jack coming back in the carriage with a smile he jumped down thanks Teddy Roosevelt for advice and face everyone. Next thing you knew Jack was kissing Sarah, it seemed another couple was forming this very day.

After the kiss it was time to get to work. Spot worked with them for the day all the while not leaving Buffy's side. They were still celebrating that night outside the lodging house.

"Well lover I can see your happy about the victory" a voice said. They watched as a tall man with dark hair and looked dangerous came out of the shadows. They had no idea who he was talking to.

Buffy jumped and glared. "Go away Angelus" she growled out. "Or I will make you."

"Oohhh you get me all hot when you act like that" he smirked.

"I will make you a big pile of dust if you don't leave."

"Buffy knows him?" Race said confused.

"Wait your friends don't know who or what you are" he taunted.

"Don't you dare" she threatened him.

"Your girl here"he looked directly at Spot. "Is Buffy Summers the Slayer, she kills vampires and demons from hell. And she is from the future but apparently the powers that be want her to think her destiny is with you boy when it is me. I kill you all and take her back even if I have to beat her to make her mine."

"Youse are not gonna touch her" Spot stood up with a glare. He was scared of this man but he would not let him touch Buffy.

"How are you going to stop me any of you" he smirked.

"I will stop you" Spike said putting out a cigarette and coming out.

"Spike" she breathed out.

"Hey kitten lets take care of daddy shall we?" he smirked at the blond slayer.

"Yes lets." She pulled off her skirt and blouse and under it she had on a tank top and a pair of black lather pants. Letting her blond hair down she took out a stake and she was ready to fight. "Lets go" she purred out.

They boys stared at Buffy in amazement they have never seen her this way before. She looked so predatory and dangerous. Somehow they all knew instinctively to stay out of this that she needed to do it.

"I do perfer this on you" Angelus looked her over. He could not wait to posses her and make her his forever.

"Enough chit chat you great poof" Spike said. The way Angelus looked over Buffy made his skin crawl and see red. He lashed out with a kick and knocked Angelus down.

"Two against one not fair but fun" Angelus said and got up. He vamped out which he heard the boys gasp and was glad. Might scare them away from Buffy.

"Oohh scary" she rolled her eyes. She punched him in face sending him reeling back. "Spike let me do this please?"

"Okay kitten it is yours" he stood back. "I will watch your back though."

"See baby you can't defeat me" Angelus said. "You may have been Spike's lover but you will end up mine forever."

"The hell I will" she growled out. The fight began in earnest everything else was blocked out. He picked up a sword suddenly and threw the other to her. "I remember these I killed you with it the first time."

"This time is different I win" he said. Both were sweaty and she had some blood from a few wounds and some holes in her shirt.

They boys watched her fight amazed, any normal person would be dead by now or ready to say they were giving up. But not her she was going strong, they were seeing the caged animal they only got a glimpse of that day they got arrest. Spot looked on with pride as his girl could hold her, that is what she meant by she can handle herself, she really could.

"Amazin isn't she?" Spike said from his spot. "Lucky bloke you are to get her heart. Take care of her or I will kill you. The Slayer had a lot of heart break I just want her happy and you make her happy."

Spot could tell this man loved Buffy to. "I will I promise Ise have never loved anyone as much as Ise loves her."

"Good" he nodded his eyes not going off the fight.

"Shese can handle a sword right good" Race said.

"Kitten has had practice before" Spike said. He stood up straighter when he saw Angelus stab her in the arm but she kept on going.

Buffy was taking it all out on him. Ten minutes later she had his sword and had her sword to his neck. She actually saw fear and knew that he will not bother her again. "I am sorry Angel" she whispered. She pushed the sword down and beheaded him. He turned into dust under her. She landed on her knees breathing hard the swords clattering to the ground. She picked up Angels ring and slipped it in her pocket. A few tears escaped and she looked up and swore she heard a thank you. Standing up she turned to the group and then promptly passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

The Newsies belong to Disney and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon

**Chapter 11**

_Previously on Finding Her Destiny.........._

_They boys watched her fight amazed, any normal person would be dead by now or ready to say they were giving up. But not her she was going strong, they were seeing the caged animal they only got a glimpse of that day they got arrest. Spot looked on with pride as his girl could hold her, that is what she meant by she can handle herself, she really could._

_"Amazin isn't she?" Spike said from his spot. "Lucky bloke you are to get her heart. Take care of her or I will kill you. The Slayer had a lot of heart break I just want her happy and you make her happy."_

_Spot could tell this man loved Buffy to. "I will I promise Ise have never loved anyone as much as Ise loves her."_

_"Good" he nodded his eyes not going off the fight. _

_"Shese can handle a sword right good" Race said._

_"Kitten has had practice before" Spike said. He stood up straighter when he saw Angelus stab her in the arm but she kept on going._

_Buffy was taking it all out on him. Ten minutes later she had his sword and had her sword to his neck. She actually saw fear and knew that he will not bother her again. "I am sorry Angel" she whispered. She pushed the sword down and beheaded him. He turned into dust under her. She landed on her knees breathing hard the swords clattering to the ground. She picked up Angels ring and slipped it in her pocket. A few tears escaped and she looked up and swore she heard a thank you. Standing up she turned to the group and then promptly passed out._

"Buffy" shouted Spot and Spike and the others. Spot reached her before anyone else, he picked her up and laid her across her lap. He did not care what that monster told him he still loved her. He knew she had her secrets and was going to tell them, there was a reason she kept this from him, from all of them. He would let her explain and not get upset, normally if it was anyone but her, he would hate them for keeping such a big secret from him.

"Ise she okay?" Race asked. He has come to think of Buffy as a sister and he was extremely worried about her right now like this. She seemed so strong a few moments ago and now she looked so fragil. Is that what it was like being Slayer as that Angelus guy said she was.

"She will be mate" Spike said and looked at the blond Slayer. The Slayer he would forever think of as his, she would have his heart till the day he turned to dust, no other woman, vampire or human will compare to her. "Needs a bit of rest, had a rough day the Slayer did" he said. "I would put her in her bed let her get some sleep she needs it."

"Who was that guy?" Jack asked as he watched Spot stand up with her. He saw without a word Spot walking across the street with her still asleep in his arms or passed out it was unclear what exactly. "Ise never seen anything like hims before" he said sitting down.

"That there mate is the Slayers ex, evil bloke" he took out another cigarette and lit it up. "Couldn't stand him myself, might curious what the future will be like without him now" he smirked. "But yeah she fights them every night to save the world. She is a hero, even that word does not cover everything completely. The girl died and came back she has seen to much her she can have a normal life in part, take care of her mates."

"Wese will she feels like our sister" Race said. He saw the others nod in agreement.

"Kitten has away of bringin out the best in us. Might find yourselves feeling braver, she does that you know with everyone. If you spend enough time with her you want to be a hero to but you also see the vulnerable side of her, she is not always strong. Needs someone to lean on which I think she has with your mate. Wish it was me but it was not goin to happen, she needs light and I am darkness. She needs light to keep her from being enveloped by the darkness" Spike said this softly as his eyes strayed to Buffy's apartment building across the street and stared at it.

"Youse know her well" Jack commented. He was not sure how he felt about this man saying something like that when one of his best friends was in love with her.

"Yeah I do sometimes I wish I didn't. It hurts to know that she can never be mine. No woman human or other wise will add up to her, you are lookin at a bachelor for eternity. Her friends back home the one guy loved her to, she makes people fall in love with her so easy and she does not even realize how it happens. Feels guilty afterwards blamen herself, don't ever let her blame herself for anything she does that alot."

"Howse do you know this?" Race demanded.

"Because I was there before where she was before, I saw what it did to her. How much hurt she was goin through. She hid it well but she broke down at night you could hear her sobs in the dark. Made me cry along with her, girl like her a world full of big bad things. Knows she won't live to the ripe old age of 80 either, sad fact every big bad is after her and wants her dead, I used to but fell in love with her" he shrugged.

"Why you talken about howse old she is gonna ta be?" one of the other newsies spoke up.

"Well Slayers don't live long most die within a year but Buffy defies the odds. She could be the one to make it to a good old age but we both know, meanen me and her, know that won't happen. She won't stop bein the Slayer and the only way she will stop is when she is dead. Tell her I will be in touch when I know there is something to be on the look out for." Spike smirked and melted into the darkness. Her in this new time he was taken on the role of Angel in Sunnydale the only thing is here he does not get the girl, as long as she was happy that was all that mattered.

"Nothin made sense" Race said and sat down next to Boots and Davey.

"Wait tills Davey hears what he missed" Jack said taking his previous seat.

"Likes he is going to believe it" Boots said. "Ise am still confused."

Jack was going to say something when he saw Spot striding across the street. Standing up he looked at his friend. "Howse is she?"

"Best she can be, out like a light. She kept muttering the name Angel, must be the guy and crying. Mind if I stay over night so I can check on her in the morning?" Spot asked.

"That's fine wese are sure wese will get answers to all our questions in the morning" Jack said. The boys went into get some sleep. Spot had trouble sleeping his mind was racing, worried about Buffy and wanting to know the whole story. Who she was and what she did, he would love her no matter what he knew that deep down, she was his soul mate. It feel into a sleep late into the night after he was fully exhausted.

The next morning Buffy woke up and she remembered what happened right away. She shed some more tears for Angel knowing she did what he would want her to do. Getting up she was slow and took her time getting ready, she knew it was time to tell the boys everything, but it would have to be tonight because it would take time. Getting dressed she went for darker subdued colors, her way of mourning Angel. When she was dressed she left her place barely making a sound. She was glad the boys were gone or she thought they were. She saw Spot waiting for her and sighed. "Hi" she told him.

"Hey" Spot smiled at her. He could tell she had a rough night, she was not the same Buffy. It was apparent she loved that man or whatever he was last night. Putting a arm around her waist he began leading her down the street so she could get something to eat. "Youse looks like youse needs food" he told her with a grin.

"I am starved" she admited. He seemed to be acting the same so that was a good thing. She was so worried how him and the other would react now, she would not be surprised if they did not want anything to do with her after she told them her whole story. "I am surprised to see you here" she looked over at him honestly. "I thought after last night that would of chased you away completely."

"I mean freaked yes but not going anywhere. Your friend talked to us he explained a bit just the general and to treat you good." He had to admited he liked him because of how he was with Buffy, protective of her, it showed how much he truly cared for her.

She had to laugh when Spot said that. "Spike would, he always knows what to say. And if I know him he threatened to kill you or anyone who hurt me. To be honest he would to he is that kind of person. He is not just all talk, well with anyone other then me. Said he would kill me many times but he never could" she smiled thinking of the past, or future as it is with him. "Listen I want to tell my story but everyone needs to be together" she told him. "It is easier to just say it once and a lot less painful, it is not a fairytale at all" she told him as they approached the restaurant. Going in she and him sat in a booth and got some breakfast.

"I understand" Spot said after they ordered their food. "I figured that and from what youse friend Spike said it was not the kind of story youse like to tell over and over again." For the rest of the day they just walked around and enjoyed time together, they ran into some of the other newsies who did not act any different toward Buffy either. But that night after everything they were gathered around the fire in the lodging house, it was time for the story.

Buffy Summers stood in front of the fire and looked at it. Finally she spoke with her back turned. "In every generation a gilr is born with the strength and skill to hunt vampires and other forces of evil. That girl was, is, me. I was born in 1981, yes I am from the future. More about how I cam here later, and I ask that you not interrupt" she looked around. "Please I need to get this out" she told them. She saw them nod and she could now continue.

"As I said I was born in 1981 and my mothers name was Joyce Summers my father Hank Summers. Mom stayed at home and dad was a lawyer. We were a happy family and I was miss popular and had all the boys after me. I was also a well to be honest a stuck up bitch. But it all changed when I turned 15 that is when Merrick found me, he was my first watcher. He took me to a graveyard to show me I was the Slayer, I killed my first vampire that night, it was a female in a light flowered blue chiffon dress. That night my life changed. I blew off cheerleading I ended up losing friends to his vampire Lothos and his minions."

"Lothos killed one of my oldest friends, his name was Gruler, well that is what we called him. Before all that me and my boyfriend at the time was not getting along did not really see each other. I had started to fall for this guy Pike who helped me Slay, he was the first person I truly trusted to know the real me not the me I put on for everyone. My parents were arguing a lot at time and about me a lot, but I could not stop slaying, I was the Slayer nothing and no one could ever change that. After Pike killed Gruler who was a vampire I quit the squad I no longer fit in with them, the girls just seemed so airheaded and stuck up. People were dieing and they did not care." She turned to them and their was pain in her eyes. She knew this would be hard but it had to be done.

Sitting in front of the fire to stay warm she curled her legs up at her sides. "Then Pike's friend was killed and that really threw him into the fight he wanted revenge. Lothos wanted me as in for more then my blood, he wanted me plain and simple. I slayed and the night of the dance came up quick and when I showed up my boyfriend was there he broke up with me over the phone, well my answering machine. That is a small machine that lets someone record a message if you are not home you press a button and listen to when you get home. Pike showed up and while we danced he kissed me then the vampires showed up. People died that night but so did every vampire. The ones I did not kill with a stake" she pulled a stake out of her pocket, "I set the gym on fire and killed them that way."

"By then my parents were divorcing and I moved with my mom to Sunnydale California. There I met Giles my second watcher who slowly turned into a father for me. I also met my best friends Willow Rosenberg, and Xander Harris. Later on Oz and Cordelia Chase joined the group when they got with Willow and Xander. We were close we fought everything that was thrown at us and won every time. On my 16th birthday I slept with my boyfriend Angel, I..I loved him so much at the time. He was a vampire that had a soul so he did not drink from humans, but by sleeping with me he lost his soul. So it is my fault he turned evil and killed people, my watcher girlfriend the woman he loved was one of the victims. I knew I had to kill him when he was going to use this statute to suck the world in to hell. Well after he turned evil he joined two vampires he changed Drusilla and Spike. He ended up with Dru." This is when the tears started to come and they were silent tracks down her face her voice did not even waver.

"Me and Spike were so anger the person we thought loved us wanted each other, were sleeping with each other. We met one night while I was on patrol and we were arguing and he kissed me and well I ended up sleeping with him. Kept on sleeping with him, it made us forget for a short time everything. He changed though he no longer went for humans and he wanted to keep the world safe as much as me. We fell in love Angel found out before I killed him when I taunted him. I did stop him and I killed him after my friend Willow gave him his soul back he did not remember anything but I killed him anyway. That was when I was sent her for my destiny to find who I truly belong with" she looked right at Spot. "And well I had to kill Angel a second time" she said and looked down as the tears came harder.

"As a Slayer, I am stronger and faster then any human. I can break a deamons neck with my bare hands. I fight and I could kill you with one hit if I did not control myself. I also have a lowered life expectancy because I will die in battle one day, it is the only honorable way a Slayer can die" she looked around. She stopped speaking and waited for them to speak.

"Hes was tellin the truth then" Spot said. "Buffy you are 17 and been through so much more then any of us" he amazed. "Youse a strong woman in many ways. But that story don't change nothin you are one of us now and forever."

"Hes is right youse is one of us" Jack said. "Wes all have a past and yours I can see why you kept it private but for now on youse don't needs to anymore."

"Wes can help you slay as you called it" Race offered. Her story gave him more reason to want to protect his little sister.

"No" Buffy yelled. "You can't you will get killed and I don't want to lose any of you. Promise me promise me you won't follow me or anything" she looked around. She heard reluctant grumbles of promises which she was happy hear. "Good I am the most experienced I am just telling you so you can live" she told them honestly. "I need some air" she stood up and went outside.

Spot followed her a few mintues later he pulled her into his arms. "I love you Buffy Summers."

"I love you to Spot Conlon" she kissed him softly but passionately. "More then I thought I could love, even more then the other men I have loved in the past. You are the one I was sent here to find and be with" she told him when she pulled back for air.

"That is goods to hear, since I want to ask you somethin. Marry me Buffy, marry me and make mes the happiest boy on earth" Spot said this and looked directly into her eyes.

"Yes yes I will" Buffy said with tears in her eyes. She never thought she would get married and here she was she just might end up having what she could never even dream about or think about in Sunnydale. She gasped when he slid a ring on her finger. "How did you afford this?"

"Wells that is me mudders" Spot said. "Ise always keep it on me, knew I would give it to the goil when Ise found her" he told her with a smile. "You are the goil for me and my mudder would love you." He kissed her again knowing all he secretly dreamed of was coming true with one Buffy Summers, the most beautiful, strongest woman he has ever had the pleasure of knowing and being with.

_Six Months Later........._

The last six months have gone by so quick. Buffy and Spot, well Buffy really planned the wedding. Spot left it up to her to do the wedding. It did not take long she only needed a dress and find a church that would do it for a cheap price. The only ones come to the wedding were the boys, Davey's family, and Spots friends, and of course Denton, and Medea. It would be small but the perfect wedding. It took her awhile to find the dress of her dreams but she did and it was more cream then white and flattered her curves. It was like the dress was made just for her.

The day of the wedding Buffy was in her apartment getting dressed when there was a knock on her door. When she opened it, it was Davey's sister Saran and his mom. "Hi" she smiled at them. "Come on in" she held the door open.

"Hello Buffy you look beautiful" Davey's mom said and smiled. "That dress looks like it was made just for you."

"Thanks it was the first dress I tried on I knew it was the one. Can you please button up the back?" she asked the two women.

"Of course" Sarah said and began working on the dress.

"Let me do your hair" Davey's mom said. "Who knows soon there might be another wedding" she gave Sarah a look that caused the girl to blush and Buffy and her break up into giggles.

"Mom" Sarah was still blushing as she went to get the veil as her mother did Buffy's hair.

When they were done Buffy looked at herself in the mirror. "Thank you it is perfect. Do you think Spot will like the dress and stuff?"

"He will love it" they both said at once. "He will think your the most beautiful bride" Sarah added.

Buffy smiled and hugged them both and kissed their cheeks. After that she gathered up her stuff and three women headed to the church around the block. Once in there Buffy stayed in the office till she heard the wedding march. After that she walked out and began walking down the aisle, she only had eyes for Spot.

Spot saw her coming and sucked in his breath. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. And she was here to marry him, after today she will be his wife. "I love you" he whispered when she came up and took his hand in front of the pastor.

"I love you to" she whispered back before the ceremony started. It was short and sweet and in 20 minutes he was announcing them husband and wife and she and Spot kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Everyone hugged and congratulated them before they went to a party at Medea's place that had food and music. By the end of the day Buffy was ready to go home with Spot. They were going to stay the night in her place and tomorrow she would pack up her stuff and move to Brooklyn tomorrow.

When they got to the apartment Spot picked up his bride and carried her over the threshold he kissed her before he sat on her feet. "I love you Mrs. Conlon."

"I love you Mr. Conlon" she said when the kiss broke apart. Moving away from him she took off the veil and laid it over a chair and then let her hair down and brushed it out. She saw Spot watching her in the mirror. When she was done her hair he came up and kissed her neck. For the rest of the night they lost themselves with in each other, it was a night full of passion and love.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Newsies that belongs to Disney and Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon

**Chapter 12**

_Prevously on Finding Her Destiny....._

_ "I love you to" she whispered back before the ceremony started. It was short and sweet and in 20 mintues he was annoucing them husband and wife and she and Spot kissed for the first time as husband and wife. Everyone hugged and congrulated them before they went to a party at Medea's place that had food and music. By the end of the day Buffy was ready to go home with Spot. They were going to stay the night in her place and tommrow she would pack up her stuff and move to Brooklyn tommrow._

_ When they got to the apartment Spot picked up his bride and carried her over the threshold he kissed her before he sat on her feet. "I love you Mrs. Conlon."_

_ "I love you Mr. Conlon" she said when the kiss broke apart. Moving away from him she took off the veil and laid it over a chair and then let her hair down and brushed it out. She saw Spot watching her in the mirror. When she was done her hair he came up and kissed her neck. For the rest of the night they lost themselves with in each other, it was a night full of passion and love._

The next morning came quick. They did not get much sleep for the obvious reasons, waking up Buffy saw the clock read 11am. Snuggling up to her her husband for body heat, she did miss the heating of the 21st century, many things she missed. But she would never go back now eve if she had the chance, she loved Spot to much to leave him. They were husband and wife now and she could not imagine living apart from him ever. She silently watched him sleep not wanting to wake him up.

Spot felt eyes on him and when he opened his eyes he saw his beautiful blond wife looking at him. "Heys howse did youse sleep?" He put his hand on her waist and moved her a few inches and placed a soft, tender, loving kiss on her lips. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her kiss him back.

"I slept great when I finaly got to sleep" Buffy teased when she pulled back from the kiss. Loving she ran a hand down his face and nibbled on his neck. "Last night was great" she said and smiled at him softly.

"Wells Ise always amim to please" Spot grinned. He moaned when she nibbled on his neck. "Keeps that up and we won't be getting out of bed yet" he chuckled. He groaned when she moved and straddled him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back hungrly when she kissed him the same way. For the next hour they made love before they had to get out bed.

"Ugh" she said looking at the clock as she laid with her head on his chest. "We should get dressed, the guys will be here soon to help us pack up, they said around one" she told him. Getting out of bed she picked up her night gown to slip over her nude body, but it was to late. Jack and Race walked and she squeal and dove to the other side of the bed and sat on the floor so they could not see her. "Why don't you knock" she yelled.

"Sorry" Jack said. He could not help but tease her though. "If youse was not like my sister, I would steal you from your husband in a heart beat" he grinned and laughed as Spot through a pillow at him.

"Next youse twos knock" he said and slid on his pants and shirt on under the blanket.

"I agree with that" Buffy glared as she slipped on her nightgown and stood up.

"Youse are not even packed" Race said grinning. "No wonders youse twos have been busy." He laughed and smiled. It was great to see Buffy happy and her and Spot really did love each other, it was easy to see in the way they looked at each other and were around each other.

"Okay how about this" she suggested. "You take that chest there and load it on the cart, it is my weapons chest, take your time. I will get ready" she said pointing to the chest.

"Okay" Spot said giving her a kiss before going over to the chest. "Youse twos lazy bums comes and helps me" he said. In a few mintues him and Jack and Race were carrying the chest out of the apartment.

Buffy got dressed quickly and started putting her clothes in suitcases. They boys were back in a few mintues and she pointed them to a chest of stuff she had packed the other day. It was stuff that she was allowed to have from her orignal time. "I just need to pack clothes and shoes and I am done" she explained. The rest of the stuff could stay in the aparrtment.

Ten minutes later everything was packed and they were in the cart. Buffy was sitting next to spot on the seat and they were off to Brooklynn. When they got to Brooklynn she went to his place with him. He had got a little house just for them with the money's he has been saving for years. He even made sure it was furnished, and had a little area she could garden and could put flowers in window boxes. "Welcome home Mrs. Conlon" he said pulled up to the gate in front of the little house.

"Oh Spot it is beautiful" she kissed him. "I was not expecting all this." She exclaimed when she puleld back. "I love it, our own little house" she said softly. Squeezing his hand she jumped down and grabbed one of her suitcases and headed for the door. Before she got there she felt herself being lifted up into his arms.

"Ise gots to carry youse over this threshold tose" Spot said opening the door and carrying her in to their new house. He was happy to hear her gasp when she saw the inside. "Youse like it?"

"Like it?" she asked amazed. "Love it" she exclaimed when she was sat down on her feet. She turned and kissed him passionatly. "It is perfect. Lets get the stuff in, so we can unpack it. Do we have everything we need in the house other then my stuff?"

"Yeahs we do" Spot said. "Davey's mom and sister came and helped me out" he said to her. "Sos everything is here" he said proudly. He was so happy to provide a home for his wife, the one thing he always wanted to do that his father never could or would do for his mother.

Hurrying outside she grabbed some suitcases and came in and found the bedroom and put them on the bed. And she turned and saw Spot carrying the rest in. "Lets get the weapons chest in now." She helped him carry it in the bedroom and sat it under the window, so it would be close by. Lastely they brought in her last chest. That stuff would stay in the bedroom. "I am going to unpack my clothes" she said getting started right away. It took about only fourty five minutes and she was unpacked and bags put away. Going into the kitchen she saw Spot drinking a cup of coffee. "Enjoying your first cup of coffee in our house?" she sat on his lap, she could not stop smiling.

"Yeahs I am. I can't believe it, Ise never thought this would happen" he said. He loved this, it was there place, and they would have a child one day. He really had no idea he would find his soul mate so young, but definatly not complaining. He kissed her for the first time in their house.

As she kissed him back she was thinking of their future together. She knew they would have a long happy life together. She slowly deepened the kiss and soon they were christening the kitchen table. Afterward she button up her shirt and pulled down her skirt after fixing her under things. "Okay now that ws fun" she said and laughed huskily and kissed him again. "And now I am hungry" she told him.

He fixed his pants and grinned. "Ise glad Ise gets youse hungry" he smirked. "Nowse whats we goin tose haves tose eat?"

"Hhhmm how about steak and some potato's?" she asked seeing a steak in the freezer and potato's in the bend.

"That sounds good tose me" he said and dumped his cold coffee down the sink. He turned and watched her cook, she was the most beauitful woman in the world there was no question about that. He felt so lucky he was her husband that she had chosen him.

After dinner she cleaned up and had him go relax and just sit out and enjoy himself. When she walked outside, she saw him talking to one of his news boys. Coming up behind him she kissed him softly on the cheek and sat down next to him. He automatically took her hand and squeezed it and continued talking to the younger man. After he left they went to bed early as newlyweds do and of course most of the night was not spent sleeping, but enjoying each other.

They started a rythmn quickly to their life. He would sell papers all day she would work at home keeping up with the house starting her small garden and flowers in the window boxes. They would see the Manhatten newsies on the weekends, have them over or go there and see them. It was so natrual and sure she did the occassional patorling and demon hunting if she heard about something going on. But she was not a full time Slayer, she was a full time wife.

Things were happening though 7 months into the marriage. She felt like someone or something was trying to pull her away. She knew if it was anything her friends were doing something. And she did not want them to, she wanted to stay, she did not say any of this to Spot knowing it would worry him, and she did not need him to worry to. One night though it all changed, her and Spot were making love when she felt the pull stronger then ever. Suddenly her and Spot both felt themselves land on the hard ground.

"Buffy" yelled a voice and she recognized it as Xander's. She suddenly was crying, she did not want to be here, she had Spot with her at least.

"Get mese wife some clothes" Spot growled out. He moved them so he was laying on top of her and was covering her naked form.

"What the bloody hell is going on here" a voice demanded. Both Buffy and Spot glanced over and saw Spike.

Spike was gobsmacked, he knew the red headed witch had something to do with this and glared. "What is the Slayer and her boy doing here" he said. "Couldn't leave well enough alone could you" he said rounding on the read headed witch Willow.

"I... I was bringing her back. This is her home" she said soflty. She did not want to bring anyone else back. She was confused the boy was calling Buffy his wife and Spike even knew who he was and she was not sure how. "Aren't you happy Buffy? Your home?"

"Happy" Buffy laughed harshly. "You tore me out of my home" she said. "I am not happy. Willow you were selfish, you were told I was okay and happy. Why did you not listen?" Buffy demanded.

"Buffy" Willow said hurt. "How could you be happy? You were not here you were somewhere else" she said. "I know you love Sunnydale you would want to be here with us."

"Here" Spike said. He tossed them clothes, they had no idea he even left and came back. Buffy wiggled in her shirt under Spot, it was long enough she could stand and pull on the pants, it was the same for Spot.

She laughed when she saw her husband looking uncomforable in modern clothes. "You look odd" she said to him and held his hand.

"Ise dose not look as good as youse looked in clothes like this the few times Ise saw you" he said. "These pants are chaffin me" he said. The denimi was scratchy and forgien to his body. "Ise hope wese are not here for long Ise can't wear this for a length of time and wese need to get back so Ise can get back to my boys."

"I know and the others will wonder what happened. I hope Jack does not over react you know how he is. He will freak out so will Race" Buffy said.

"Your hand" Xander said noticing the rings. "You couldn't be married, you would not marry without your friends and family there."

"My friends and family were there Xander" Buffy said and glared. "And I did get married, this is my husband Spot Conlon. I am now Buffy Conlon" she said proudly and held her head up higher. "And find away for us to go back now" she demanded.

Willow and Xander looked at each other hurt.

"You shouldn't of did that" Whistler said appearing. "They Slayer's destiny is that guy there and she belongs back in time. She earned her rest and peace and happiness. I will let you say good bye but I will send you right on back, no time as passed so no one will know you were gone" Whistler said.

"Don't pull me back again" Buffy begged. She gave them each a hug. "I am happy. I am married and in love. I have a normal life. Be happy try to have a normal life to, and tell Giles I love him and miss him. But tell him I am happy, married, in love, and not having to be a Slayer but only occassionally doing it."

"As long as your happy" Xander said. "We miss you, we won't forget you."

"You will always be my best friend" Willow added. "I am sorry, don't forget us."

"I will never forget either one of you" Buffy said. "When I look back your there in my memories, I will think of you always. And Spike watch over them" she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "And thank you for giving me up. Thank you for not trying to break up me and Spot."

"I couldn't see you unhappy pet. And congratulations on the wedding and the little one." He looked at her suprised face and grinned. "I can hear the heart beat" he said. He knew only she could hear him. "Bye Kitten, I will be watching you even then, call me if you need me."

"Will do good bye Spike, you will always have a piece of my heart." She stepped back up to Spot and a few mintues later they were back in their home. "We are home" she said and kissed him. She remember what Spike said and smiled. "Be right back." She ran and got a calender and found out her period of three months late. She did the math and circles a month and carried it over to him.

"What is this?" he asked confused. He wanted out of these clothes.

"Well you will have a new edition in the family that month" she said and smiled. And she smiled wider as he swung her around and kissed her.

"A baby" he said happily. "I love you Buffy Conlon, you are my soul mate, and the mother of my child" he put his hand on her stomach. "A baby we made together."

"I love you to Spot Conlon. I love that I am carrying your baby."

They waited a few months to tell the rest of the guys until she was showing. And time passed quickly and soon she was big and they were preparing for the baby and the life they would have after the baby came. And it was quickly time for the baby to come, it would be here in a few weeks. The room was done and they had all they would need, and she even stitched a blanket loving for her future child, it was yellow since they did not know if it was a boy or a girl.

One night she woke up with a sharp pain. "Spot the baby is coming" she said as he looked at her. "Get the midwife."

He got out of bed and ran next door where the midwife was and both were back over in a few mintues. In a short hour he was going to be a father, and his wife was going to be a mother. He was pacing the floor end to end when Jack came in. He had sent one of his boys to get his friend, so he would have someone to wait with. "Jackie boy" he girnned and put his arm around Jack's shoulder. "Glad youse could make it."

"Like I wouldn't come" Jack grinned. "My little sister is having a baby." Jack winced when he heard a yell. "Did theys say howse much longer?"

"Nose they are not sure" Spot said. "I hopes sose soon" he said and sighed. "Ise hate hearing her in pain, but inse the end I am going to be a father" he said proudly. "So drinks?"

"Sure" Jack grinned as Spot went and poured them a drink. He took his from Spot. "To youse Spot, the father" he grinned and took his drink one gulp just as Spot did. Suddenly there was one last yell and a babies cry from the other room.

A few moments later the midwife opened the door. "You have a daughter" she smiled at Spot. "Keep a eye on your wife and let me know if you have any problems or anything with her or the baby. Congratulations Mr. Conlon." With a last smile she gathered up her stuff and left the house.

Spot walked into the room and saw his wife in her nightgown up against the heardboard looking sweaty and tired but happy. Walking over he sat on the bed and kissed her softly. "Youse did good mom" he said and looked at his daughter. She looked just like her mother which meant she was beautiful. "Shese is the most beautiful baby, looks just like youse" he said.

Buffy passed his sleeping daughter to him and smiled. "Here you go daddy, I know she is anxious to hold you" she told him and yawned. "She is fed already so I am going to take a nap. Having her tired me out" she laughed. "I love you both" she said and closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Spot watched her for a moment and then stood up and walked out carrying his daughter. "Jackie boy meet myse little girl" Spot said proudly sitting next to Jack on the couch. "Mese a father, Ise tell you this much the boys as shese gets older better not comes around."

"Whatse is her name?" Jack asked. "Shes is the first offical Newsie baby" he chuckled. "Whose knew you would be the first" he teased. "But youse look happy" he said to his friend. "I hopes to be as happy as youse one day."

"I know you will Jackie boy. And wese talked about names and as a girl her name is Joyce Dawn Maureen Conlon. Named after ourse family" he said. They sat talking for another few hours and Jack left to tell the boys back at the house about Joyce.

Spot carried Joyce into the bedroom and put her in the crib Buffy had put up and took off his shirt and pants and climbed in the bed with his sleeping wife in just his long john bottoms and held her close. He closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of his daughter and wife.


End file.
